3) Os Novos Começos (Portuguese version of 'the new beginnings')
by Twins of Power
Summary: A guerra em Etheria finalmente chegando ao fim, relacionamentos começando e ficando mais fortes, segredos sendo revelados e muito mais.
1. Chapter 1

Os Novos Começos

N/A: Eu não possuo He-man ou She-ra ou qualquer personagem ligado a eles.

Para os que não sabem qual personagem eu falo durante a história (visto que aqui estão com seus nomes originais e no Brasil esses nomes foram traduzidos nos anos 80), aqui esta um pequeno guia: Orko: Gorpo/ Sea Hawk: Falcão do Mar./ Castaspella: Rainha Magica./ Man-at-arms: Mentor./ Ram-man: Ariete./ Madam Razz: Madame Riso./ Skeletor: Esqueleto. /Beastman: Homem fera./ Evil-Lyn: Maligna. /Bow: Arqueiro. /Glimmer: Cintilante. / Kowl: Corujito. / Swiftwind: Ventania. /Starchild: Criança Estelar./ Cringer: Pacato/ Battlecat: Gato Guerreiro./ Sorceress: Feiticeira. /Catra: Felina.

Novembro. (Dez meses depois de Um passado esquecido.)

Planeta Trola.

O sol estava reluzente para o lindo dia que estava por vir, Orko estava com seu Tio, se preparando para seu próprio casamento. Dree Elle estava com varias amigas fazendo o mesmo, o vestido branco reluzente estando ao redor dela enquanto ela fazia o penteado.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Eternia.

O príncipe Adam havia acabado de colocar o terno real verde e a coroa de príncipe herdeiro na cabeça. Ele seria o padrinho de casamento de Orko, mas ele não poderia deixar de usar a coroa real de Eternia.

O rei e a rainha estavam usando trajes mais formais do que o habitual. Randor estava usando um terno formal azul com calças pretas, junto da coroa em sua cabeça. Marlena estava vestida com um vestido azul céu e uma coroa diferente da habitual, essa tinha vários diamantes espalhados pela coroa dourada.

A família real terminou de se arrumar e se encontrou com alguns dos mestres que já estavam prontos, entre eles, Duncan, Teela, Stratos, Ram-man e Mecanek.

-''Onde esta a princesa Adora?'' –Duncan perguntou assim que a família se aproximou.

-''Ela disse que nos encontraria em Grayskull, não se preocupem.'' –Adam falou.

Todos entraram no transporte e foram para Grayskull.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Etheria.

A princesa Adora estava no castelo de Misticor junto com duas de suas amigas. A rainha Castaspella e Madam Razz.

A princesa estava usando um vestido vermelho longo, seus capelos estavam presos em um coque alto e uma coroa da princesa herdeira com diamantes vermelhos incrustados nesta coroa, combinando com o vestido.

Madam Razz estava em um vestido roxo longo e a rainha Casta estava em um vestido amarelo, com a coroa de Misticor em sua cabeça.

As três haviam sido convidadas para o casamento de Orko. Bom, elas e seus acompanhantes foram convidados.

Madam Razz iria com Swen, Adora com Sea Hawk, e Casta iria com Mecanek, que ela havia conhecido há algumas semanas.

-''Ai minha mãezinha, vamos acabar chegando atrasadas, vamos.'' –Madam falou para as duas.

-''Calma, ainda temos tempo.'' –Adora olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos. –''Bem talvez nem tanto tempo. Hawk e Swen já estão aqui?''

-''Sim, eles nos esperam na sala do trono.'' –Casta respondeu, e com um movimento de sua mão as três apareceram na sala do trono.

-''Uau.'' –Sea Hawk sussurrou assim que sua noiva apareceu na sala do trono. Hawk estava usando um terno que combinava com o vestido de Adora, e a coroa do príncipe de Etheria, que havia pertencido ao seu pai.

-''Ainda não consigo acreditar que você seja o príncipe de Etheria, Hawk.'' –Casta comentou assim que o portal para Grayskull se abriu.

-''Nem eu.'' –Hawk falou com um sorriso enquanto colocava o braço na cintura de Adora. Alguns dos rebeldes sabiam sobre o verdadeiro titulo de Sea Hawk já fazia quase um mês.

Todos entraram no portal.

xxXXXxx

Tanto os mestres quanto os rebeldes se encontraram em Grayskull e em seguida entraram em outro portal que os levaria a Trola.

-''Não acredito que ele vai se casar.'' –Adora falou assim que passou pelo portal.

-''Logo será você que estará se casando mana.'' –Adam comentou com um sorriso.

-''Exato, daqui três meses será o seu casamento.'' –Marlena complementou. Quase todos os preparativos estavam prontos, só faltava Adora fazer a prova do vestido.

-''Gente!'' –Eles ouviram alguém falar, então olharam para ver o tio de Orko, Montork se aproximando. –''é muito bom vê-los neste dia feliz.''

-''É muito bom vê-lo novamente, Montork.'' –Randor cumprimentou, então percebeu que duas figuras se aproximando.

Montork foi para o lado para apesentar o casal.

-''Rei Randor, Rainha Marlena, príncipe Adam, princesa Adora, mestres e rebeldes. Quero que conheçam o Rei Muck Muck e a rainha Foosabella, rei e rainha de Trola.''

-''É um prazer conhece-los, ouvimos muito sobre vocês.'' –Foosabella exclamou, então pareceu olhar para Adora por um momento. –''Princesa Adora, não é?''

-''Sim, vossa majestade.''

-''Desculpe querida, mas sinto que te conheço.''

Embora não desse para ver, Adora enrijeceu e Hawk, que estava com a mão na cintura dela, sentiu e se perguntou o por que.

-''Acredito que não, majestade, essa é a primeira vez que eu estou em Trola.'' –Adora respondeu. :::Outra meia verdade.::: Pensou. Ela já havia estado em Trola como She-ra, mas como Adora essa era a primeira vez.

Seu irmão ouviu sua reclamação pelo elo dos gêmeos, e olhou com compreensão para sua irmã.

-''Ah, sim, claro. Desculpe-me.''

-''Esperem, este é um dia feliz. Devemos levar os convidados para o salão do matrimonio.'' –Muck Muck lembrou.

-''Ora, é verdade, por favor sigam-me.'' –Montork falou.

Os reis de Eternia se olharam e ergueram os ombros e todos seguiram Montork para dentro da cidade. O salão era perto, então dava para ir andando/flutuando para lá.

Enquanto andavam, o grupo observou atentamente os detalhes do planeta, que era quase tudo invertido! O riacho flutuava, as arvores eram de cabeça para baixo, peixes voavam, o arco íris estava ao contrario, entre varias outras coisas.

-''Uau. Quando Orko disse que seu mundo era diferente, ele não estava brincando.'' –Marlena comentou.

-''Não mesmo.'' –Randor acrescentou.

xxXXXxx

O grupo chegou ao salão e foram levados a uma espécie de plataforma flutuante, que continha vários assentos.

Depois de se sentarem, Sea Hawk se inclinou para a noiva.

-''O que houve?'' –Ele sussurrou.

-''O que?''

-''O que houve mais cedo? Quando Foosabella perguntou se conhecia você. Eu senti você enrijecer, por que?''

Adora suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, apenas para seu noivo a levantar com o dedo indicador para ela o olhar.

-''Adora... querendo ou não, eu sei que você esta escondendo algo.''

A princesa abaixou os olhos e suspirou fundo, mas ficou quieta. Ela queria mais do que tudo dizer a ele sobre seu segredo, mas a não ser que ele descobrisse, ela não poderia lhe falar.

-''Vejo que você quer me contar, mas algo a impede.'' –Hawk falou com calma.

-''Eu quero lhe contar, mas eu não posso.''

-''Você pode me contar qualquer coisa.''

-''Eu sei, mas eu ainda não tenho permissão para falar sobre isso.''

-''E quando você terá tal permissão?''

-''No dia em que você descobrir.'' –Ela sussurrou, e Hawk ouviu, considerando que ele passou um braço envolta dela e apertou.

-''Eu espero que seja logo.''

-''Eu também, Hawk, eu também.''


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Adam estava ouvindo a conversa de sua irmã e futuro cunhado. Ele conseguia entender o que sua irmã estava sentindo, pois ele sentia o mesmo sobre Teela, embora ele e a capitã da guarda não estivessem namorando.

O príncipe olhou para sua melhor amiga e não pode deixar de pensar o quanto ela estava bonita, como sempre. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e com um vestido de cor esmeralda que combinava com seus olhos.

As trombetas tocaram, agora que todos os convidados se sentaram, as plataformas começaram a flutuar.

Depois de um minuto sem nenhum barulho, outras trombetas soaram e o rei Muck Muck e a rainha Foosabela entraram, indo para os seus lugares respectivos. Seguidos de Orko que ficou no seu lugar no altar. Montork apareceu no lado de seu sobrinho e ajustou a gravata dele. Depois de todos estarem presentes, uma musica diferente começou a tocar e Dree Elle apareceu no outro lado do salão e entrou.

Quando ela chegou ao lado de Orko, o rei Muck Muck falou.

-''Meus queridos amigos, familiares e conhecidos do casal. Eu falo pelos dois e lhes agradeço pela presença. Agora, a cerimonia, é... hoje estamos aqui para unir esses dois magos em matrimonio. Orko, o grande e Dree Elle, vocês juram seu amor, devoção, respeito e união um ao outro?''

Orko se virou para Dree Elle. –''Eu juro meu amor, devoção, respeito e união a você. E nada neste planeta ou em qualquer outra ira nos separar.''

Adora e Hawk se olharam e sorriram. Duncan teve que admitir, ele estava orgulhoso do pequeno amigo.

-''E você Dree Elle?''

Dree Elle se virou para Orko. -'' 'Eu juro meu amor, devoção, respeito e união a você. E nada neste planeta ou em qualquer outra ira nos separar.''

-''Eu vos declaro marido e esposa. Podem se beijar.''

Depois dessa frase ser dita, uma cortina caiu na frente do casal para que o beijo pudesse acontecer. O beijo durou alguns segundos, mas nesses segundos eles começaram a brilhar, e essa magia circulou ambos até que se espalhou pela sala, focando em alguns casais específicos de convidados, entre eles, Adora e Sea Hawk, Marlena e Randor, Adam e Teela, Castaspella e Meckanek, Swen e Madam.

Todos se olharam com surpresa, principalmente os três últimos casais mencionados acima.

Logo depois de todo esse brilho desaparecer, o beijo dos noivos acabou.

-''Agora para a festa!'' –Montork exclamou com felicidade.

xxXXXxx

A festa já estava completando 5 horas desde que havia começado, e todos estavam dançando ou comento, e algumas crianças estavam brincando e correndo pelo campo aberto.

Dree Ele suspirou sonhadora.

-''O que foi Dree?'' –Ela ouviu Adora perguntar. Ela e Teela estavam se aproximando com um copo de vinho na mão.

-''As crianças, mal vejo a hora para eu e Orko termos as nossas.''

-''Que lindo esse desejo Dree.'' –Teela falou com um sorriso.

-''E vocês duas? Pretendem ter filhos algum dia?'' –A trolana perguntou curiosa.

-''Depois da guerra acabar e eu me casar.'' –Adora respondeu rapidamente. –''E eu ainda vou esperar um pouco depois do casamento para ter uma criança.''

-''E você Teela?''

-''Primeiro terei de me casar, mas sim, eu pretendo ter.'' –Teela respondeu, tomando um gole do vinho.

-''Já tem alguém em mente?'' –Adora perguntou com um sorriso.

Teela corou. -''Acho que sim, não sei.''

-''Como assim 'Eu não sei'?''

-''Eu não sei, meus sentimentos estão confusos.''

-''Entre?'' –Adora ergueu uma sobrancelha, tendo uma ideia do que é.

-''Seu irmão e He-man.'' –Teela admitiu relutante depois de um tempo em silencio.

:::Se ela soubesse...::: -''Como assim?''

-''Eu quero alguém que tenha um pouco dos dois. Sim, eu sei que estou sendo meio exigente, mas eu não sei o que fazer sobre os dois.''

Adora balançou a cabeça e chamou Adam por telepatia. :::Você ouviu isso?:::

:::Sim, e eu já sabia disso já faz mais de dois anos.::: -Foi a resposta.

:::Mano, se você a quer levante a bunda dessa cadeira e venha chama-la para dançar. E depois fale sobre o que você sente por ela.:::

:::Falar o que sinto ainda não:::

:::E quando você vai falar?:::

:::Daqui um tempo:::

Adora suspirou interiormente.

:::Você parece a mamãe, já lhe disse isso?::: Adam comentou.

:::Não, essa é a primeira vez.:::

Adam riu e se aproximou.

-''Tee, você me daria à honra desta dança?'' –Ele perguntou alguns minutos depois.

Teela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas concordou sorrindo.

-''Claro.''

Adam devolveu o sorriso e a levou para a pista de dança mais uma vez.

Adora sorriu para o irmão e Teela, enquanto aceitava o mesmo pedido, só que de Sea Hawk.

xxXXXxx

Adam e Teela dançaram em silencio por um tempo, até que Adam ouviu a voz de sua irmã na sua cabeça.

:::Você não tem nada para dizer a ela?:::

Adam virou os olhos para sua irmã, que abriu um sorriso para ele.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Após o sorriso de sua irmã, Adam tomou coragem.

-''Já lhe disse que você esta bonita hoje, Tee?''

:::Ótimo começo.::: Adora falou.

:::Não começa.::: Ele exclamou e ouviu sua irmã dar risada.

-''Obrigada Adam.'' –Teela sorriu e corou.

Adam sorriu, mas antes dele poder falar algo mais, Duncan apareceu.

-''Adam, posso ter essa dança com a minha filha?''

-''Claro, man-at-arms.''

Adam entregou a mão de Teela para o pai dela e se afastou.

xxXXXxx

Meckanek, que estava dançando com Casta, olhou para seu príncipe e balançou a cabeça.

-''O que foi?'' –Ele ouviu a voz de sua companheira de dança.

-''Adam e Teela.''

Casta virou a cabeça para olhar para os dois. Sim, ela ficou apaixonada pelo príncipe de Eternia, mas isso foi passageiro. (Só que não, pois essa paixão durou quase 2 anos e meio, pelo menos por ela). A rainha de Misticor percebeu que tanto o príncipe quanto a capitã estavam gostando um do outro, por mais que eles não admitissem.

-''Eles não assumem, não é?''

-''Não.''

-''Quantos anos faz que eles ficam assim?''

-''Eu acho que desde os 14, não, desde os 15 anos que eles começaram a demonstrar.''

-''E desde essa época eles não tem coragem de falar.''

-''Exato.''

Casta soltou uma risada baixa, então se lembrou de um duvida que aconteceu na cerimonia de casamento que havia ocorrido há apenas 5 horas e meia. Vendo que Dree Elle e Orko estavam dançando perto, ela perguntou.

-''Orko, Dree, o que foi todo aquele brilho?''

Orko sorriu e respondeu.

-''É quando duas pessoa estão destinadas a ficarem juntas.''

A rainha corou e olhou para o chão, enquanto a boca de Meckanek se abria.

-''O que?''

O casal de recém-casados deu risada.

xxXXXxx

Sea Hawk passou o resto da festa observando sua noiva, e a admirando também. Adora não falou mais nada sobre o tal segredo, e ele por sua vez, percebeu que ela não poderia falar a não ser que ele descobrisse.

Hawk não percebeu nada que fosse fora do comum sobre Adora e percebeu que aqui, neste lugar, ela não estava escondendo nada. Ele guardou esse pensamento no fundo da mente e aproveitou o resto da festa.

Adora percebeu que seu noivo estava se esforçando demais para conseguir descobrir o segredo, sabendo que ela não poderia falar o que era, a princesa pensou.

:::Se não posso lhe falar, talvez eu possa dar a ele pistas sobre o que é.::: Logo depois de pensar isso ela notou que ele deixou isso de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. :::Quando voltarmos para Etheria.:::


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Palácio real de Eternia. Dias mais tarde.

Tudo havia retornado ao normal desde o incidente com Evil-lyn e os últimos meses foram calmos (exceto por uns ataques de Skeletor).

Marlena estava revendo alguns dos arquivos que os mestres haviam acabado de recuperar da montanha da serpente, agora oficialmente todos os arquivos haviam retornado ao castelo

Adam e Teela começaram a andar mais juntos, e nesta parte em particular, ambos estavam cavalgando no campo.

-''Dia lindo, não é Adam?''

-''Sim, perfeito para um piquenique.''

Teela estava prestes a falar que ele só pensava no estomago, mas percebeu que ela também estava ficando com fome.

-''Boa ideia, talvez se voltarmos ao palácio conseguiremos pegar algo para comer.''

Adam sorriu com a resposta de sua melhor amiga, isso indicava que eles estavam se aproximando novamente.

Minutos depois eles retornaram ao palácio e o cheiro de comida era forte. Adam e Teela sorriram e exclamaram.

-''Chef Allen.''

Entrando na cozinha, Adam percebeu cookies em cima da mesa e tentou pegar um, quando foi surpreendido por uma das assistentes de cozinha, Joan, que lhe deu um tapa na mão.

-''Não, esses são para mais tarde.''

-''Mas estou com fome!'' –Adam reclamou brincando.

-''Tem varias coisas naquela geladeira. Peguem algo de lá, os cookies não.'' –Ela apontou para uma das geladeiras.

-''Vai haver uma festa hoje príncipe Adam, senão eu deixaria você e a Teela pegarem.'' –O chef Allen complementou.

Adam fez uma careta e Teela riu.

-''Só vamos pegar algumas coisas para o piquenique, já estamos de saída.'' –Teela respondeu.

-''Não esta há trabalho hoje, capitã?'' –Joan perguntou.

-''Não, o rei me deu uma folga, passei o dia junto de Adam.''

-''Bom, aproveitem o lanche.'' –A assistente acenou para eles e voltou ao serviço.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Adam estendeu a manta no chão e esperou Teela se sentar para depois se sentar ao lado dela.

Teela organizou as comidas espalhadas pela manta enquanto Adam abria o vinho.

-''Fazia tempo desde a ultima vez que fizemos um piquenique, Tee.''

-''Muito tempo.'' –Teela falou, se lembrando de que eles tinham 16 anos no ultimo piquenique.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que Teela falou novamente.

-''Lembra de quando éramos crianças? De quando Orko quase mandou todo o seu bolo de aniversario para outro planeta?'' –Ela sorriu.

-''O truque era fazer uma bola desaparecer, mas foi o bolo que flutuou no ar.'' –Adam riu com a lembrança. –''E Duncan foi o alvo do bolo.''

Eles riram.

Teela se aproximou ainda mais.

-''Por que nos distanciamos tanto?''

-''Bom, eu comecei a ter mais deveres reais, você virou capitã da guarda e minha guarda costas, He-man apareceu...''

-''He-man? O que He-man tem a ver com isso?'' –Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

Adam se alarmou e tentou cobrir o erro.

-''Bem... bem eu, quero dizer você esteve mais ao redor dele do que de mim.''

-''Eu? Foi você que ficou distante, dando mais atenção a diversão do que a amizade.''

-''Não foi de proposito Tee.''

-''Como assim não foi de proposito, Adam?''

:::Cadê a minha irmã para me ajudar nessas horas?::: Ele pensou, mas depois se lembrou que Adora havia falado para ele revelar seus sentimentos.

-''Pois eu não soube como te encarar depois...''

-''Depois do que, Adam?'' –Ela cruzou os braços.

Adam não respondeu. Ele simplesmente se aproximou mais e a beijou.

Teela ficou surpresa com o ato inesperado, mas não tentou afasta-lo e sim o beijou de volta.

Depois de se separarem, Adam não soube o que fazer, então ele falou que se lembrou de algo e saiu deixando Teela sem palavras.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.

A rainha Marlena estava na varanda do que tinha em seu escritório. Ver Adam e Teela saírem e fazerem um piquenique lhe trouxe muitas lembranças de quando ela e Randor eram noivos.

xxXXXxx

25 anos atrás.

Marlena Gleen estava nos jardins reais lendo em um dos bancos. A esta hora Randor, seu noivo estaria acabando a reunião e se encontraria com ela.

No dia anterior, Randor convidou Marlena para um piquenique no campo e ela havia concordado. Eles estavam noivos fazia dez meses, e 1 ano e dois meses desde que Marlena havia aterrissado em Eternia.

-''Pronta?'' –Ela ouviu. Olhando para cima, ela sorriu e se levantou.

Randor estava sorrindo e com uma cesta de piquenique na mão direita.

-''Então, onde meu noivo escolheu me levar hoje?'' –Ela perguntou.

-''Em um lugar calmo.'' –Ele respondeu, passando o braço livre em volta dela.

Minutos mais tarde eles estavam em baixo de uma arvore no campo fora dos muros do palácio.

-''Bela tarde, não é querida?''

-''Belíssima.'' –Marlena sorriu.

Depois de um minuto em silencio, Marlena suspirou.

-''No que esta pensando?'' –Randor perguntou preocupado.

-''No futuro.'' –Ela respondeu.

-''No futuro?''

Marlena deu um pequeno sorriso.

-''Quando nossos filhos forem ficar noivos, eu quero acompanha-los com os preparativos, quero ajudar a se aproximarem. Quero estar presente na vida deles.''

-''Você estará, querida.'' –Randor respondeu. -''E quanto ao casamento deles, bem, a rainha é a pessoa que organiza as festas.''

-''Não estou falando de ser futuramente a rainha, Randor. Estou falando como futura mãe.''

Randor abraçou sua noiva. -''Eu sei, minha querida. Mas, por que a pensamento repentino?''

-''Pois meus pais e irmãos não estarão no nosso casamento pois estou em um planeta que eles nem sabem que existe. E eles nem sabem que eu estou bem.''

Randor ouviu atentamente, ele sentia um sentimento parecido, pois tanto o rei Miro quanto a rainha Leandra não poderiam comparecer pois ambos estavam desaparecidos. Quanto aos pais e irmãos de Marlena, ele ofereceu tentar fazer contato com a Terra e com eles, mas Marlena disse não, afirmando que a Terra não estava pronta para saber sobre a vida nas estrelas, pelo menos ainda não, por mais que doesse fazer tal escolha.

-''Você tem certeza de que não quer que tentemos fazer contato com a Terra?'' –Randor perguntou novamente.

-''Não meu querido, meu planeta ainda não esta pronto para tais noticias. Talvez no futuro, mas agora não.''

Randor assentiu e não continuou o assunto, sabendo que doía para ela. Querendo mudar de assunto, o jovem rei sorriu e perguntou.

-''E você já esta preparada para ser rainha?''

Marlena deu risada.

-''Estou tentando. Admito, eu estou com um pouco de medo daquela coroa.''

-''Por que?''

-''E se eu não conseguir ser uma boa rainha? E se eu falhar com o povo? E se...''

Ela foi interrompida quando Randor a beijou.

-''Você vai se sair bem, não se preocupe. Você será a melhor rainha que este planeta já viu.'' –Ele falou assim que o beijo acabou.

-''Eu espero.'' –Marlena respondeu.

DIAS ATUAIS

Marlena sorriu com a lembrança. Ela de fato conseguiu ajudar seus filhos em seus relacionamentos, bom, pelo menos com Adora. Pois por mais que Adam tenha crescido por perto, foi Adora que ela mais ajudou.

xxXXXxx

4 ANOS ATRAS.

Marlena estava muito feliz, hoje sua filha estava fazendo uma visita em casa, o que era muito novo para todos ter a princesa em casa depois de 19 anos longe. Faziam exatamente 6 meses desde que Adam encontrou sua irmã, e esta foi uma das muitas visitas que a princesa fez e ainda iria fazer.

A rainha de Eternia estava andando no corredor em direção ao quarto de Adora, eles haviam acabado de jantar e a princesa havia ido direto para o quarto para se preparar pra dormir depois de um dia exaustivo. (She-ra teve de segurar a lua de Brightmoon.)

Chegando ao quarto de sua filha, a rainha bateu na porta.

-''Quem?'' –Ela ouviu a resposta.

-''Sou eu, querida.'' –A rainha respondeu com um sorriso.

Adora abriu a porta segundos depois.

-''Mãe! Entre.'' –Ela exclamou com um sorriso.

Marlena entrou com o sorriso ainda maior em seu rosto. Somente ela, o marido e Duncan sabiam o quanto ela esperou para ouvir isso de Adora.

-''Aconteceu alguma coisa?'' –Adora perguntou enquanto se sentava em sua cama.

Marlena se sentou também e respondeu.

-''Na verdade não, eu só queria passar um tempo com a minha filha.''

Adora voltou a sorrir.

-''E quem sabe, ter um papo de mulher.'' –Marlena acrescentou.

-''Como assim?'' –Adora ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-''Adora. Posso não ter criado você, mas sei sobre a expressão corporal. O corpo sempre contraria as palavras, mesmo que nenhuma seja dita. Você é idêntica a mim em mais de um jeito.''

Adora ficou quieta escutando atentamente sua mãe, mas por dentro ela estava rezando para que sua mãe não afirmasse que sabia de seu segredo.

-''Conheço esse olhar, você estava com ele nas ultimas visitas dos últimos 4 meses e você ficou um pouco... diferente.'' –A rainha continuou.

-''Que olhar mãe? E como assim diferente?'' –Adora perguntou insegura.

-''Olhar de apaixonada.'' –Marlena respondeu simplesmente. –''Você ficou diferente assim que adquiriu esse olhar. Quem é ele? E por que você esta tentando disfarçar que o esteja amando?''

Adora ficou boquiaberta e sem palavras. Ela realmente não esperava que sua mãe falasse sobre isso. Na verdade, ela esperava que demorasse um pouco mais para falar com alguém sobre o assunto. Engolindo em seco, ela respondeu.

-''Ele é um amigo. O conheci faz exatamente há 4 meses.''

-''E por que não contou a alguém?''

-''A única que sabia era a Madam Razz, e mesmo assim, ela não sabia de tudo.''

-''Adora, por que você não nos contou?''

-''Ele não é da realeza.'' –Adora admitiu.

-''Querida, eu não era da realeza.'' –Marlena sorriu. –''Agora me conte querida, o que ele é?''

A princesa ficou um tempo em silencio e percebeu que sua mãe estava esperando a resposta. Finalmente tomando coragem, ela respondeu.

-''Ele... ele é um pirata.''

Marlena ficou tão surpresa que ficou um tempo em silencio.

-''Mãe?'' –Adora perguntou depois de um minuto.

Marlena balançou a cabeça para voltar a realidade e perguntou.

-''Você o ama?''

-''O que?''

-''Você o ama?'' –A rainha repetiu.

Adora voltou a sorrir. -''Amo.''

-''E ele te ama?''

-''Acredito que sim. Somos apenas amigos, estamos nos conhecendo cada vez mais.''

-''Ele sabe que você é uma princesa?''

-''Não. Para ele eu sou apenas a líder da rebelião e uma ex-capitã de força da horda que era enfeitiçada para obedecer as ordens de Hordak.''

-''Como ele sabe disso? Você contou a ele?''

-''Ele e todo o planeta sabiam que a horda enfeitiçava uma das capitãs deles, a maioria sabia que era eu e o resto que não sabia ficou muito surpreso.''

-''Como vocês se conheceram?''

Adora e Marlena conversaram durante 15 minutos, falando sobre como Adora e o jovem se conheceram, a conversa durou tanto pois Marlena perguntava uma coisa ou outra.

-''E qual o nome dele?'' –Marlena perguntou assim que sua filha acabou de falar.

-''Sea Hawk. Capitão Sea Hawk.''

-''Sea Hawk. Nome diferente.'' –Marlena olhou sua filha nos olhos e falou. –''Se você o ama, iremos aceita-lo. Mas primeiro vocês precisam se resolver e falar sobre o que sentem, já que vocês são amigos. De preferencia se resolver ate dezembro.''

-''Por que dezembro?''

-''Seu aniversario. Gostaria de ver minha garotinha com a pessoa que ela ama no dia de seu aniversario. Ele ainda não sabe que você é uma princesa.''

-''Verdade.'' –Adora bocejou.

Marlena olhou no relógio e viu que já era tarde.

-''Acho que podemos continuar nossa conversa amanha. Boa noite minha filha.'' –Marlena se levantou e beijou sua filha na testa.

-''Boa noite mãe.''

xxXXXxx

DIAS ATUAIS.

-''Rainha Marlena?'' –Marlena ouviu sua assistente chamar do outro lado da porta.

-''Sim?'' –Ela respondeu rapidamente.

-''Vossa majestade, o rei solicita a sua presença no escritório dele.'' –Ela respondeu.

-''Muito bem, estou indo.'' –A rainha respondeu e pensou.

:::Terei de falar com Adam mais tarde.:::


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7.

Marlena chegou ao escritório do marido e entrou, encontrando seu marido olhando pela janela.

Marlena não pode deixar de sorrir com as lembranças que vieram à mente. A ultima vez que ela viu seu marido olhando para os jardins reais assim, foi por que ele estava observando seu filho brincar nos jardins, seja com Marlena ou com alguns dos amigos de Adam.

-''Quantos anos eu não te vejo olhando por esta janela.'' –Ela falou, chamando atenção do marido.

Randor se virou para a esposa e sorriu, esticando o braço para que ela entrasse no abraço.

-''Faz anos que eu não vejo essa cena.''

Marlena olhou para o lugar que seu marido estava olhando e viu Adam e Teela comendo tranquilamente em baixo de uma das muitas arvores do palácio. Eles estavam conversando e rindo.

-''Vossas altezas...'' –Eles ouviram uma voz.

Se virando, os reis viram o Duque Philip, um dos melhores conselheiros do rei em pé na porta de Randor. Philip tinha 25 anos e estava ajudando o rei quando o assunto era de outros planetas que Eternia ajudava.

-''Entre Philip.'' –Randor respondeu e voltou a olhar para sua esposa, que estava com uma sobrancelha levantada. –''Você já ira entender.'' –Ele e a rainha se sentaram em um dos sofás, de frente para o duque.

-''Majestade, os suprimentos estão prontos e serão enviados para Etheria ainda hoje.''

-''Etheria?'' –Marlena interrompeu. –''Algo aconteceu?'' –Ela olhou com desespero para o marido.

-''Não, nada aconteceu.'' –Ele respondeu sinceramente.

-''Então por que tanto suprimento de um dia para o outro? A rebelião aumentou ou algo assim?'' –Ela voltou sua atenção para o duque.

O duque entregou alguns documentos com a contagem de suprimentos e respondeu a rainha.

-''Minha rainha, como sabe, eu venho auxiliando o rei sobre assuntos de planetas que Eternia ajuda, e nos últimos dois anos venho ajudado a princesa Adora com os suprimentos para a rebelião. Ontem a noite, uma carta chegou ao palácio pedindo tais suprimentos e armas.''

-''E por que o motivo de tantas?'' –A rainha perguntou assim que viu o numero de suprimentos.

-''Minha rainha, a batalha contra a horda esta no fim. A batalha final esta começando. Nesta exato momento a horda esta preparando seu exercito e a rebelião esta fazendo o mesmo. Os suprimentos sairão para Etheria em uma hora.''

-''As lutas já começaram?'' –A rainha perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio.

-''Sim madame, começaram ontem.''

-''E?''

-''É com grande alivio falar que a rebelião venceu esta batalha, mas precisara de ajuda nas próximas.''

xxXXXxx

Planeta Etheria.

-''Algum sinal?'' –Bow perguntou a um de seus espiões.

-''Ainda não.''

Bow foi ate um comunicador e perguntou.

-''Você tem certeza de que eles vão trazer os suprimentos hoje?''

A risada de Adora pode ser ouvida no comunicador. –''Foi você que quis sair cedo. Eu já lhe falei, eles estarão aqui daqui menos de uma hora.''

-''Eu vou ter que ficar esperando?''

-''Ninguém mandou você sair antes da hora.'' –Foi a resposta.

Adora desligou o comunicador e voltou a questão a frente dela.

Ela, a rainha Angela e Casta estavam na sala de reuniões de Bringthmoon vendo os planos para os próximos ataques.

-''Será um longa semana.'' –Angela falou.

-''Será.'' –Adora suspirou.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

DIA UM. GRANDE REBELIÃO BATALHA FINAL.

Adora levantou cedo na manhã seguinte, os suprimentos haviam sido entregues no dia anterior e hoje pelo que os espiões disseram, haveria mais uma batalha.

Depois do café, ela observou os rebeldes aproveitarem o inicio da manha, até que eles ouviram alguém chamar.

-''AJUDA! POR FAVOR!''

Adora saiu de seu devaneio e procurou pela pessoa, que apareceu passando pelas arvores.

-''Adora! Graças as estrelas. Minha vila esta sendo atacada.''

-''Onde?''

-''No sul.'' – O adolescente apontou.

-''Estou indo. Rebeldes!'' –Ela acenou para um pequeno grupo de emergência. Ela iria se transformar em She-ra, mas sempre é bom ter reforço.

-''Eu irei com você.'' –Sea Hawk falou. Ele e sua tripulação já estavam na floresta do sussurro já fazia três dias. Sabendo que precisavam de ajuda, ela não discutiu.

-''Vamos.''

xxXXXxx

Assim como Adora esperava, Sea Hawk estava ao lado dela todo o percurso. Ele estava se aproximando muito do segredo, e ela sabia disso. Depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu despistar seu noivo e ficar sozinha para fazer a transformação.

A batalha durou o resto da manha e se seguiu da grande batalha do dia, a qual os rebeldes venceram novamente e destruíram milhares de robôs.

Naquela noite.

-''Onde você estava na batalha?'' –Hawk perguntou enquanto jantavam no quarto de Adora.

-''Na parte leste da cidade, cuidei de alguns robôs e os enviei para o ferro velho.'' –Adora riu.

Hawk riu também e a olhou, desde que ele começou a prestar mais atenção em Adora, ele percebeu que muitas das coisas sobre sua localização na batalha eram ensaiadas, para parecer que ela estava em um lugar quando na verdade estava em outro.

-''O que foi?''

-''Você ainda esta escondendo algo de mim.''

Adora suspirou. -''Hawk, já falamos sobre isso.''

-''Então por que você não fala onde você realmente estava? Estou perto de descobrir.''

-''Por que se eu falar, eu revelarei sobre o segredo.''

-''E por que você não quer revelar?'' –Sea Hawk estava ficando sem paciência.

-''POR QUE EU TE AMO!'' –Adora ergueu o tom de voz e voltou a abaixar. –''E quero que você esteja seguro! Se você souber da verdade, isso o colocara em perigo.''

-''Você esta insinuando que esse segredo é mais importante?''

-''Nunca será mais importante.''

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, ate que perceberam que eles estavam brigando.

Adora fechou os olhos com as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair e disse.

-''Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter erguido o tom de voz com você.''

Hawk se aproximou e a abraçou.

-''Só te desculpo se você me desculpar por ficar sem paciência e forçar o assunto.'' –Ele ergueu o queixo dela e a beijo com ternura. Quando se afastaram, ambos estavam sorrindo, ate que o alarme do palácio tocou.

-''Outro ataque.'' –Hawk exclamou.

-''Hordak não cansa.''


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.

DIA TRÊS. GRANDE REBELIÃO, BATALHA FINAL.

-''Tem certeza disso, Adora?'' –Sunder perguntou no inicio da tarde.

-''Sim. Eu preciso treinar, e como você me treinou, achei que poderíamos treinar novamente.'' –A líder rebelde respondeu. Ela e Sunder estavam indo um para cada lado. De plateia, estava a esposa e a filha do ex general, o noivo de Adora e Madam Razz.

-''Quem você acha que vai vencer?'' –Mally perguntou a sua filha.

-''A tia Adora.'' –A menina de três anos respondeu. Tanto Mally quanto Sunder colocaram Adora como a única tia da menina, pois ela era muito próxima à família e era a pessoa que eles mais confiavam. Chelse já estava chamando Hawk de Tio Hawk, mesmo antes dele e Adora ficarem noivos.

-''E eu?'' –Sander perguntou. –''Não mereço credito?''

-''Não papai, pois a tia Adora vai ganhar.''

Adora caiu na gargalhada, junto de todos.

-''Está bem.'' –Ele falou sem graça.

Eles trocaram os primeiros golpes com as espadas.

-''Bom.'' –Sander comentou quando Adora quase tirou a espada dele.

-''Bom?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Tudo bem, ótimo.''

Adora riu e repetiu o movimento, desta vez conseguindo tirar a espada de Sander e pegando com a mão livre.

-''Muito bom.'' –Sunder falou, então tentou derrubar Adora, que saltou por cima dele e o derrubou.

Sea Hawk prestou atenção nos movimentos de Adora, e notou algo familiar neste movimento. Uma imagem de She-ra fazendo o mesmo veio a mente, mas Hawk colocou de lado pensando que seria impossível. Olhando novamente para Adora, ele começou a comparar sua noiva com a princesa do poder, tanto em aparência, quanto em jeito e foi ali que ele percebeu que elas eram iguais em vários sentidos. :::Não pode ser.::: Ele pensou, mas então as lembranças de varias ocasiões vieram a mente, ocasiões em que She-ra estava presente.

''Hawk!''

'' Sou amiga de Adora e da rebelião também.''

''você também é um homem inteligente e não tem medo da horda.''

''Vou pedir para Adora te encontrar na sala de controle.''

''Eu acho que ela não deveria vir junto, Hawk.''

E as lembranças dos últimos dias também vieram.

-''Então por que você não fala onde você realmente estava? Estou perto de descobrir.''

-''Por que se eu falar, eu revelarei sobre o segredo.''

-''E por que você não quer revelar?''.

-''POR QUE EU TE AMO! E quero que você seguro! Se você souber da verdade, isso o colocara em perigo.''

Hawk não sabia o que fazer, se ele levantava, se ele perguntaria a ela mais tarde, ele não sabia pois as únicas perguntas em sua mente eram:

:::Como eu pude não ver? Estava na minha frente o tempo todo. Era por isso que ela não podia me falar.:::

-''Adora?'' –Veio a voz de Casta, chamando a atenção de todos.

-''Sim?''

-''Você precisa ver isso.''

-''O que?''

-''É uma antiga amiga sua. Ela veio para a rebelião.''

-''Quem?''-Adora perguntou intrigada.

-''Catra.''


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10.

-''Me explique de novo, como Catra conseguiu passar pelas arvores magicas da floresta.'' –Adora falou tentando dar ordem aos acontecimentos.

-''Estávamos em uma patrulha perto da floresta, quando encontramos Catra e seus soldados tentando ultrapassar. As arvores não deixaram nenhum deles passar e nós ajudamos.''

-''Nós?'' –Glimmer perguntou.

-''Eu e Madam.''

-''Continue.'' –Adora pediu.

-''Nós usamos magia para afasta-los, mas a magia de Madam estava diferente da minha, e essa magia atingiu Catra, que começou a brilhar.''

-''E?'' –Glimmer interrompeu novamente.

Casta se virou para Adora e exclamou.

-''Parece que você não era a única que foi enfeitiçada.''

Adora respirou fundo. –''Mas como? Eles me enfeitiçavam na frente dos soldados e do povo, por que para ela iria ser mais escondido?''

-''Pois ela não era de origem real e nunca tentou descobrir a verdade. Ela não foi capturada dos pais.''

-''Sim, eu lembro, os pais dela eram da Horda.'' –Adora comentou.

-''Mas ela, assim como você, não concordava. Shadow Weaver só a enfeitiçou na infância e ela nunca conseguiu se livrar do feitiço.''

-''Um feitiço que era mais fraco do que o de Adora?'' –Glimmer perguntou. Percebendo que Adora deve ter tido muita força de vontade para quebrar o feitiço.

-''Sim.''

-''E depois?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Ela desmaiou. Nós a trouxemos para o acampamento, mas a mantemos algemada a cama.''

Adora assentiu e suspirou. -''Muito bem.''- Ela saiu da tenda e se dirigiu a tenda da enfermaria.

xxXXXxx

Catra estava deitada em uma das muitas camas da enfermaria.

Adora se sentou na cama do lado de sua velha amiga.

-''Catra?'' –A princesa sussurrou.

A outra mulher abriu os olhos devagar, ainda estando um pouco dormindo.

-''Arrra?'' –Ela perguntou.

Adora ficou surpresa. Ninguém, exceto seu noivo, a chamou assim em anos. Muitos pensavam que o apelido dela era Dorey, Dora, quando na verdade era Ara.

-''Sim minha amiga.''

-''O que houve?'' –Ela tentou se levantar quando percebeu que estava algemada na cama. –''Por que estou algemada nesta cama?''

-''De a si mesma um minuto, você já ira lembrar.''

O rosto da outra mulher ficou apavorado depois de um tempo.

-''Não. Não.'' –Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela olhou para Adora e percebeu que ela estava assentindo.

-''Sim.'' –Adora falou. –''Receio que sim.''

-''No que eu fui me tornar?'' –Catra perguntou quase chorando.

-''Vou te deixar descansar e assimilar tudo, ok? Qualquer coisa peça para me chamarem.'' –A princesa se levantou e saiu da tenda.

xxXXXxx

Sea Hawk estava esperando sua noiva sair da tenda e quando ele a viu, ele se levantou e foi até ela.

-''Adora.''

Ela deu um sorriso calmo e o abraçou.

-''Precisamos conversar.'' –Ele continuou. –''A sós.''

Adora levantou uma sobrancelha e assentiu. Hawk os levou a parte mais isolada da floresta e ainda verificou se eles estavam sozinhos.

-''O que foi?''

-''Eu sei.'' –Ele respondeu simplesmente.

-''Sabe? Sabe do que?'' –Ela perguntou, meio nervosa.

-''Eu sei sobre você, sei sobre She-ra.''

Adora ficou surpresa. :::Ele descobriu.::: Ela pensou.

-''Não tente negar, querida. Eu sei que você é She-ra e lhe prometo, seu segredo esta bem guardado comigo.''

Adora o abraçou com força depois dele dizer isso. Ela não podia acreditar, finalmente, depois de anos ele descobriu.

-''Eu queria lhe dizer... '' –Ela foi interrompida quando seu noivo a beijou.

-''Eu sei.'' –Ele falou depois do beijo acabar.

-''Então você sabe dos riscos.''

-''Sim, eu sei. E estou disposto a correr tais riscos.''


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11.

PLANETA ETERNIA. DIA SETE.

-''Iremos mandar alguns soldados ainda hoje majestade.'' –Philip avisou.

-''Muito bem.'' –Randor falou.

-''Eu soube que a batalha de hoje foi grande.'' –Adam comentou. O príncipe havia acabado de voltar de Etheria, depois de passar o dia ajudando a rebelião.

Adam havia passados os últimos dias evitando Teela pelo o que houve há uma semana. Ele foi para Etheria constantemente e quando ficava em Eternia, ele ficava em lugares onde sabia que Teela não iria.

-''Sim, pelo que soubemos, todo o planeta se rebelou contra a horda nesta ultima batalha.'' –Randor complementou.

xxXXXxx

PLANETA ETHERIA.

-''Acabamos de saber os novos planos da horda.'' – Double Trouble informou assim que entrou na sala de reuniões em Brightmoon.

-''O que houve?'' –A rainha Angela perguntou a sua sobrinha.

-''Horde Prime esta vindo para Etheria.'' –Ela respondeu.

-''O que?'' –Todos na sola exclamaram.

-''O que faremos?'' –Bow perguntou.

-''Nós sabíamos que teríamos de enfrentar o resto da horda, mas não o próprio líder dela.'' –Adora respondeu.

Depois de um tempo em silencio, Bow teve uma ideia.

-''É isso!''

-''O que?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Temos de chamar a She-ra.'' –Bow respondeu.

Sea Hawk olhou brevemente para Adora e voltou a olhar para o arqueiro rebelde.

-''Por que?''

-''A coroa da sabedoria! Se formos até ela, talvez ela nos de a resposta.''

-''Mas...'' –Adora tentou argumentar.

-''Adora, estamos em estado critico. Precisamos tirar a horda daqui logo, nossos rebeldes não vão aguentar mais lutar tanto assim.'' –Glimmer interrompeu.

Adora sabia muito bem disso e acabou concordando.

-''Muito bem.'' –Se virando para Double Trouble, a líder rebelde perguntou. –''Quando Horde Prime estará aqui?''

-''Pelo que eu soube, ele chegara amanha. Eu já irei ficar por aqui para ajudar.''

-''Ok, dentro de uma hora eu, Bow, Hawk, Lohni e Catra iremos ao antigo castelo do rei Jared.''

-''E She-ra?'' –Bow perguntou.

-''Tenho certeza de que ela estará por perto caso aconteça algo.'' –Hawk respondeu por sua noiva.

Adora sorriu para ele. Nos últimos dias havia ficado muito mais fácil para ela esconder o segredo, pois Hawk a estava ajudando.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Assim que chegaram ao antigo castelo, os rebeldes não tiveram de concluir nenhum desafio pois o príncipe herdeiro de Etheria estava presente. O rei Gerald era um rei antigo e o tataravô de Falcon.

-''Por que não tivemos de fazer os desafios para entrar?'' –Lohni perguntou.

-''Responderemos depois.'' –Adora respondeu. Das pessoas presentes, somente ela e Hawk sabiam do verdadeiro titulo de Hawk.

-''Bem vindos todos.'' –Veio a voz mística assim que chegaram ao salão.

-''Obrigada, nós viemos...'' –Adora foi interrompida.

-''Eu sei por que vocês vieram. Vocês precisam de ajuda para derrotar Horde Prime. Para isso, vocês precisam de um poder ainda maior dos poderes de She-ra. O poder da sabedoria e a poderosa magia que acompanha tal sabedoria.''

-''O que precisamos fazer?'' –Bow perguntou.

-''Um de vocês terá de assumir a grande responsabilidade de colocar essa coroa na cabeça.''

Bow estava prestes a se voluntariar quando a voz acrescentou.

-''Mas, somente duas pessoas tem a minha completa aprovação para colocar a coroa. E somente Hawk terá de escolher entre as duas.''

-''Quem são?'' –Sea Hawk deu um passo para frente.

-''Principe Sea Hawk...''

-''Principe?'' –Lohni sussurrou.

-''Você terá de escolher entre as princesas Adora e She-ra. Escolha com cuidado, alteza.''

-''Adora e She-ra?'' –Hawk perguntou. ::: Mas elas são a mesma pessoa.::: Ele pensou.

:::Elas podem ser a mesma pessoa, Hawk, mas lembre-se de que sem uma, a outra não existiria.:::

Adora percebeu que não teria escolha, ou seria ela ou seria ela. Não havia uma terceira ou quarta opção.

-''Então Hawk? Qual a sua escolha?'' –A voz perguntou

Hawk olhou para a noiva e depois de um tempo a olhando, ele respondeu.

-''Você e a própria She-ra me falaram uma vez que a princesa do poder não precisa de mais poder.''

Adora assentiu, sabendo da escolha dele e a aceitando, pois ela teria feito o mesmo.

-''A minha escolha é Adora.''

-''Princesa Adora, um passo a frente.'' –A voz falou com maior intensidade.

Adora obedeceu.

-''Princesa Adora, como princesa de Eternia e líder da grande rebelião você aceita o poder e a responsabilidade da coroa da sabedoria para levar esse planeta a vitória?''

-''Sim, eu aceito tal responsabilidade.''

Um bracelete apareceu flutuando no ar. Esse bracelete era feito de ouro, que combinava com o medalhão de Adora, mas ele era adornado de pedras preciosas.

-''Seu poder estará com você assim que você estiver usando esse bracelete, mas antes de entrega-lo. Príncipe Sea Hawk, você poderia colocar a coroa na cabeça de sua noiva?''

Hawk se aproximou e pegou a coroa.

-''Repita comigo, eu príncipe Sea Hawk.''

-'' Eu príncipe Sea Hawk.''

-''Passo o poder da sabedoria e magia.''

-''Passo o poder da sabedoria e magia.''

-''Para a defensora da luz.''

-''Para a defensora da luz.''

Adora abaixou a cabeça e a ergueu novamente quando a coroa foi colocada em sua cabeça e o bracelete em seu braço direito logo abaixo da parte vermelha da manga.

Adora suspirou quando sentiu o poder de ambos, como se o poder estivesse se ligando a ela. Então a imagem do que devia ser feito lhe veio a mente.

-''Lembre-se princesa, seus poderes funcionarão apenas quando você estiver com o bracelete. E esse bracelete só poderá ser colocado e tirado por você mesma. A coroa não sairá destas paredes, somente o bracelete.'' –Ele falou depois das imagens na mente de Adora desapareceram.

Adora assentiu mostrando que tinha prestado atenção e tirou a coroa, entregou para o noivo e viu que ele havia devolvido ao lugar.

-''Adora, você esta bem?'' –Bow perguntou, vendo que ela estava respirando pesadamente.

-''Eu... eu...'' –Ela sentiu tontura e tudo ficou preto.

Hawk a pegou antes de cair no chão e a ergueu nos braços. O resto dos rebeldes parecia se alarmar.

-''Adora!'' –Ele se virou para a coroa e perguntou. –''O que houve com ela?''

-''Ela irá acordar pela manhã, não se preocupem. Ela só esta se adaptando com o poder e a sabedoria que a coroa lhe deu. Sabem, a 'sabedoria' desta coroa é ver a solução para alguns problemas que pessoas normais e ate mesmo as melhores não conseguiriam ver. Essa solução vem em imagens. Adora teve a solução para o problema que vocês irão enfrentar amanha.''

Hawk olhou para a noiva que estava inconsciente em seus braços.

-''Temos de avisar Eternia. Algo me diz que a batalha final esta mais próxima do que pensávamos.''

-''Ok e no caminho, que tal você explicar essa coisa de príncipe?'' –Lohni perguntou.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Adam estava em seu quarto, hoje foi a primeira refeição que ele e Teela estavam juntos desde o beijo. O jantar teve o clima tenso entre os dois, mas com os assuntos sobre a rebelião, ninguém pareceu notar que eles estavam assim.

Adam se sentou no sofá. Ele se arrependeu de ter deixado ela sozinha naquele jardim. O príncipe sabia que teria de falar com ela e se desculpar, ele se levantou quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Abrindo, ele viu ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Teela.

-''Adam, você sabe que não pode me ignorar para sempre.'' –Ela falou com um sorriso, então entrou.

-''Me desculpe.'' –Ele falou fechando a porta e depois acrescentou. –''Por sair correndo. Eu não sabia o que fazer.''

-''Eu tenho apenas uma pergunta para você.'' –Ela falou depois de um tempo em silencio.

-''Fale.''

-''Você me ama?''

-''Amo.'' –Ele falou rapidamente. –''Mas nunca soube como te contar.''

Desta vez, ele foi surpreendido por ela, pois se aproximou e o beijou. Ele retornou o beijo e colocou as mãos na cintura dela enquanto ela colocava as mãos dela no ombro dele.

-''Eu também te amo.'' –Ela sorriu.

-''Pensei que você gostasse de He-man.''

-''Digamos que eu acho que ele não possa ter algo muito serio como relacionamentos.''

:::He-man não pode, mas Adam sim.::: Adam pensou e devolveu o sorriso.

-''E antes que eu me esqueça, meu pai acaba de me pedir para te chamar.''

-''Ok, mas não antes de eu lhe perguntar algo.''

-''Que seria?''

-''Quer namorar comigo?''

-''SIM!'' –Ela o abraçou com força e o beijou novamente.

-''Até que em fim!'' –Eles ouviram uma voz feminina dizer.

Se afastando, ambos olharam assustados para a Rainha Marlena, que estava encostada na porta meio aberta com um sorriso no rosto.

-''Mãe...''

-''Majestade...''

-''Vocês dois não me venham com desculpas, eu ouvi o pedido. E estou muito feliz por ambos!'' –Ela entrou no quarto e os abraçou.

-''Obrigado mãe.'' –Adam falou.

-''Infelizmente não vim aqui para conversar sobre isso.'' –Marlena falou assim que se afastou.

-''O que houve?''

-''Acaba de chegar noticias sobre a rebelião. Horde Prime esta indo para Etheria.''

-''E a rebelião?'' –Adam perguntou com desespero.

-''A rainha Angela disse que Adora e um pequeno grupo foi atrás da solução para esse problema, e de fato eles acharam...''

-''Mas?'' –Teela perguntou, sentindo que havia mais.

-''A solução foi Adora assumir o poder e a sabedoria de uma coroa. Ela desmaiou e foi levada para o castelo de Brightmoon. Adora esta bem, mas pelo que soubemos ela terá poderes daqui pra frente, pelo menos enquanto ela estiver com o bracelete. Venham, eu conto no caminho para a sala do trono.'' –Todos saíram e correram para a sala do trono.

xxXXXxx

-''Estarei enviando Duncan junto ainda hoje. Quero ter certeza de que minha filha esteja bem!'' –Eles ouviram Randor ordenar logo depois deles entrarem na sala do trono.

-''Sim, majestade.'' –O guarda se curvou e saiu.

-''Duncan poderá ir comigo, pai.'' –Adam comentou. –''Estarei indo para Etheria amanha.''

-''Duncan irá ainda hoje.'' –Randor comentou. –''Eu quero ter certeza de que sua irmã esta bem. Antes, tínhamos apenas Hordak para combater, mas agora Horde Prime estará junto.''

-''Então eu e He-man iremos com Duncan.'' –Adam falou, decidindo ali mesmo.

-''Tomem cuidado, principalmente você Adam.'' –Randor comentou e Marlena assentiu. –''He-man pode ter a super força, mas você não tem.''

xxXXXxx

PLANETA ETHERIA.

Adam e Duncan chegaram ao castelo de Brightmoon meia hora depois e encontraram Adora descansando em seu quarto normal dentro do palácio.

Duncan examinou a princesa e falou ao irmão dela, que estava andando pelo quarto:

-''Ela esta bem, Adam. Esta cansada, mas esta bem. ''

Adam assentiu, ainda preocupado. Então viu o bracelete dourado aparecendo sob a parte vermelha da roupa.

-''Então esse é o bracelete.'' –Ele disse pegando o braço de Adora e tirando a parte vermelha do braço dela para ver o bracelete.

-''Pelo jeito.''

-''Irei falar com seu pai pelo comunicador, para deixa-lo saber que sua irmã esta bem.'' –Duncan falou e saiu da sala e Hawk entrou.

-''A coroa só a aceitou.'' –Hawk comentou.

-''Eu sei...'' –Adam respondeu. –''Eu e ela estamos destinados para muitas coisas além da coroa de Eternia.''

-''É, eu sei.'' –Hawk exclamou.

Adam o olhou atentamente, até que percebeu.

-''Você sabe.'' –Ele exclamou.

-''Sim.'' –Hawk sorriu.

-''Quanto tempo você sabe do segredo?''

-''Alguns dias atrás.''

-''Isso é bom, ela queria te falar desde que vocês começaram a namorar.''

-''Assim como ela queria me manter em segurança.''

-''E todos ao redor dela. Venha, vamos deixar ela descansar, amanha será um longo dia para todos nós.'' –Ambos apagaram a luz e saíram do quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14.

Adora acordou na manhã seguinte em sua cama no palácio de Brightmoon. Demorou uns segundos até que ela lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Se sentando na cama, ela colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e viu a porta do quarto ser aberta, revelando ser uma das criadas.

-''Bom dia, Adora. Que bom que você esta bem.'' –A menina falou com um sorriso.

-''Bom dia.'' –Adora sorriu.

-''Seu irmão e seu noivo estão junto da rainha Angela. Eles me mandaram aqui para ver se você estava bem e acordada.''

-''Sim, estou bem, eu só vou tomar um banho e os acompanharei para o café da manhã.'' –Adora se levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro. Pelos raios de sol em sua janela, era apenas o inicio do dia.

xxXXXxx

15 minutos depois, Adora entrou na sala do trono.

-''Adora!'' –Todos exclamaram e seu noivo e irmão vieram abraça-la.

-''Você esta bem!'' –Hawk falou.

-''Sim meu querido, eu estou bem.'' –Adora exclamou com um sorriso.

Adora se afastou de Hawk e abraçou Adam.

-''Sis! Eu soube o que houve, que bom que você esta bem.''

-''Acho melhor comemos alguma coisa. Teremos um longo dia expulsando a horda de Etheria.''

-''Então é hoje.'' –Adam perguntou.

-''Creio que sim.''

-''Vocês a ouviram, o dia vai ser longo e é melhor nos prepararmos para ele.'' –A rainha Angela falou.

xxXXXxx

He-man e She-ra estavam no campo de batalha horas mais tarde, lutando junto dos rebeldes e derrotando a horda, e para o desgosto dos hordeanos, os rebeldes tinham um truque na manga.

Bow e boa parte dos rebeldes estavam entre vários vilarejos, Hawk estava perto de Brightmoon junto com Angela, Glimmer e Casta em Misticor, e o resto dos rebeldes estavam espalhados pelo resto do planeta, estando em terra, ar ou mar eles estavam lutando. Até mesmo Huntara e vários guerreiros de Eternia estavam junto nesta luta.

Depois de derrubar o ultimo robô, um cubo mensagem apareceu na frente de She-ra.

-''O que é isso?'' –He-man perguntou.

-''Uma mensagem.'' –She-ra acionou o botão e a mensagem foi transmitida.

-''She-ra, acho que é a hora de resolvermos nossa briga agora. Encontre-me nas montanhas se tiver coragem de lutar contra mim.'' –Horde Prime falou nesta mensagem.

-''Eu irei. Já esta na hora disso acabar.'' –She-ra comentou se virando para He-man.

He-man assentiu e a abraçou.

-''Boa sorte sis. Eu irei com você e lembre-se, estarei por perto caso precise.''

-''Obrigada irmão.''

Ambos seguiram para as montanhas.

xxXXXxx

Enquanto isso.

-''Razzle dazzle que este seja um bom pouso!'' –Madam Razz gritou assim que ela desviou de um dos batmeks.

Frosta ergueu um muro de gelo e cercou boa parte dos hordeanos. O trabalho foi terminado com Madam Razz fazendo todos os robôs dentro desse muro explodir.

-''Bom trabalho Madam.'' –Frosta exclamou com um sorriso.

-''Agora só falta mais alguns robôs e este reino estará completamente a salvo.''

-''Tem razão, vamos!'' –Frosta gritou para seu exercito.

xxXXXxx

Os gêmeos do poder chegaram nas montanhas e avistaram Hordak e Horde Prime esperando por eles. She-ra respirou fundo, ela não se sentia tão nervosa assim desde que Madam, Kowl e Broom descobriram seu segredo.

xxXXXxx

QUASE QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS.

She-ra havia se afastado da batalha cansada e pronta para voltar para sua forma normal, ou seja Adora. No dia, ela não percebeu que Madame, Broom e Kowl a estavam seguindo ate as profundezas da floresta.

Os três a seguiram por pura duvida, para saber para onde a poderosa She-ra ia depois das batalhas.

Eles se esconderam atrás de varias arvores assim que ela aterrissou.

-''Hoje foi um longo dia, Swifty.''

-''Também acho. Estou loco para voltar para meu verdadeiro eu.''

-''Você não é o único.'' –She-ra sorriu e ergueu a espada. –''Que a força, RETORNE!''

Os três rebeldes observaram com grande choque enquanto a espada brilhava e esse brilho envolveu She-ra, que no momento seguinte retornou para Adora.

-''Adora!?'' –Kowl exclamou.

A princesa virou bruscamente para a direção da voz de Kowk e se assustou quando viu Madam e Broom a olhando.

-''Adora, como? Você é She-ra?'' –Kowl perguntou.

Adora ficou em choque.

-''Kowl, não vê que ela esta em choque?'' –Madam perguntou. –''Querida, pode nos contar.''

Depois de um tempo, Adora saiu do choque e respondeu.

-''Sim, mas vocês não podem falar para ninguém sobre isso.''

-''Dearly my. Não se preocupe queridinha, seu segredo esta a salvo conosco.''

-''Sim, ele estará, mas como você é duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?'' –Broom perguntou.

Adora explicou a história de como ela foi capturada e de como ela recebeu a espada da proteção, e depois desse dia, a campeã de Etheria teria ajuda para guardar seu segredo.

xxXXXxx

DIAS ATUAIS.

She-ra foi trazida ao presente quando Hordak os recebeu.

-''Então vocês tiveram coragem para comparecer.''

-''Esse será o grande erro deles.'' –Prime comentou.

Sem aviso, uma explosão estourou perto deles e ambos os gêmeos saltaram para lados diferentes.

She-ra ficou frente a frente com Hordak e He-man fez o mesmo com Horde prime.

-''Finalmente She-ra.''

-''Acabaremos com essa briga aqui.'' –Ela respondeu e em seguida deu um chute, que ele desviou.

Depois de vários minutos de batalha, He-man olhava de minuto em minuto para os céus, esperando o sinal. Sua irmã tinha lhe contado o segredo para eles ganharem essa briga, que era a união de vários poderes de Etheria.

He-man desviou de mais um dos raios e percebeu que sua irmã havia conseguido fazer com que Hordak e Prime estivessem alinhados. She-ra gritou em sua mente enquanto erguia a espada.

:::LIGHT HOPE AGORA!:::

Uma rajada de poder se concentrou na espada de She-ra, e antes que os vilões pudessem fazer algo, vários outros raios mágicos vieram ate a princesa do poder.

xxXXXxx

Em Brightmoon a Rainha Angela viu a rajada de magia e lançou a dela junto.

-''Pelo poder de Brightmoon!''

Frosta, Casta, Glimmer e o resto dos magos espalhados pelo planeta fizeram o mesmo e toda essa magia foi concentrada na espada de She-ra.

He-man cruzou a espada com a de sua irmã e chamou os poderes de Grayskull. –''Pelos poderes de Grayskull!''

She-ra deixou a espada erguida enquanto os novos poderes de Adora também eram convocados, e depois da espada brilhar ainda mais imensamente, ela chamou o poder que faltava, ou seja dela mesma como She-ra.

-''Pela honra de Grayskull!''

Hordak saiu do alcance da espada, mas Prime tentou usar seu próprio poder para combater She-ra. E assim, dois grandes poderes se chocaram, She-ra e He-man estavam convocando cada vez mais poder, junto do resto dos feiticeiros do planeta. Todas as lutas pararam quando viram o tempo se fechar em trovões, quando as espadas e os gêmeos brilhavam mais. Os irmãos deram as mãos e eles sentiram que ficaram mais fortes, se olhando, eles chamaram o poder novamente.

-''PELA HONRA E PODERES DE GRAYSKULL!''

A luz que vinha das montanhas era muito forte, principalmente quando atingiu o Horde prime, que parecia enfraquecer rapidamente, e em menos de minutos, desapareceu por completo.

O poder concentrado nas espadas se dispersou.

She-ra e He-man chegaram a se ajoelhar depois dessa explosão, quase completamente enfraquecidos.

Hordak não perdeu a oportunidade e transformou se braço em um canhão e apontou para os gêmeos.

-''E agora...''

-''Abaixe o canhão tio!'' –Veio a voz no auto falante. Olhando para cima, Hordak viu seu sobrinho na nave da horda com um canhão apontado para ele. Ao lado dessa nave, estava varias naves da policia intergaláctica. Cortesia do rei de eternia que os enviou.

-''Esta acabado Hordak.'' –She-ra falou enquanto se levantava devagar. -''Acabou. A horda perdeu.''

-''Mas...'' –Hordak gritou.

-''Caso algo acontecesse com Horde Prime, Zed assumiria a horda, e não você. Logo depois de Prime sair do mundo da horda, Zed nos ajudou no plano e a guarda intergaláctica foi chamada pelo rei de Eternia para se juntar a nós.'' –He-man explicou.

-''Eu não vou deixar isso acabar assim!'' –Hordak se transformou em foguete e saiu dali rápido.

-''Não tão rápido. SWIFT!'' –She-ra gritou.

Após montar em Swiftwind, She-ra voo atrás de Hordak, e após uma luta rápida Hordak foi pego de surpresa por uma algema gigante que o envolveu e o puxou para a nave de Zed.

-''Essa guerra finalmente chegou ao fim!'' –She-ra falou.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15.

Dias mais tarde o planeta havia expulsado completamente a horda e tudo o que sobrou dela. A Frightzone foi destruída dias depois de ser evacuada. Hordak e vários de seus guerreiros acabaram no planeta prisão, onde não sairiam de lá. Zed assumiu o mundo da hora e mudou os métodos do lugar, e prometeu que ajudaria a livrar os demais planetas sob o controle do mal. E os rebeldes festejavam com alegria a tão esperada liberdade que eles tanto lutaram para ter.

Todos os soldados de Eternia haviam retornado para informar ao rei que Etheria finalmente estava livre e que daqui alguns dias, a princesa iriam retornar para casa, mas primeiro, ela tinha que resolver um assunto. O príncipe retornou junto com os guardas.

Adora, Sea Hawk e vários rebeldes foram ate o antigo reino de Etheris, que estava em ruinas. A sombra de um grande reino que já foi.

Hawk olhou para o antigo palácio. Sua antiga casa. Depois de um ano sabendo sobre quem realmente ele era, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar e a ainda se considerava um pirata.

Adora sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Hawk olhou para sua noiva e deu um pequeno sorriso, tomando coragem, ele forçou a entrada do castelo com o anel de impacto que lhe dava mais força do que tinha.

As portas abriram com força, revelando o antigo salão de entrada, que estava quase todo em escombros, de varias coisas quebradas e varias outras coisas que foram saqueadas ao longo dos anos.

-''Como quase ninguém soube da existência dessa cidade?''

-''Acho que a horda não deixava ninguém se aproximar, com medo de que alguém soubesse sobre o que houve com a família real.'' –Adora falou entrando no salão.

-''Eu fico imaginando como era antes...'' –Glimmer exclamou.

Swen entrou ao lado de vários membros da tripulação e rebeldes, (ou se preferir, ex rebeldes.) e deu um sorriso fraco com a nostalgia que este lugar lhe deu e um pouco de desanimo ao ver o lugar que um dia foi tão grandioso, em um estado destruído.

-''Esse salão tinha vários vasos com flores, lustres de cristais que refletiam a luz do dia que vinha das imensas janelas, vários quadros das antigas famílias reais que governaram este reino antes de Falcon.'' –Swen começou a descrever como era, e a cada palavra o grupo começava a imaginar como era o cômodo que agora estava com vários vasos quebrados espalhados pelo chão, uma das paredes estava caída e os lustres que não foram saqueados estavam quebrados e caidos no chão .

-''Era um grande reino.'' –Swen completou.

Eles continuaram a entrar no palácio e entraram na antiga sala do trono.

Um dos tronos estava caido e o outro com uma parte de pano em cima, e atrás deles havia um enorme retrato que estava apenas meio coberto.

Hawk enrugou a sobrancelha e se aproximou, ele pegou o pano e o puxou, revelando o retrato da antiga família real do planeta. Nesta foto estava a rainha Eris com um bebe dormindo nos braços que todos reconheceram, era Sea Hawk (Na época era conhecido por Jeof.) e Falcon ao lado deles os abraçando. Os reis estavam sorrindo.

-''Você tinha apenas seis meses nesta imagem.'' –Swen comentou.

Adora se aproximou de Hawk e o abraçou por trás.

Sea Hawk se virou e retribuiu o abraço de sua noiva. Ele fechou os olhos para evitar que as lagrimas chegassem.

-''Podemos reconstruir o reino?'' –Ele ouviu Adora perguntar.

-''Sim, nós podemos, mas levara tempo.'' –Glimmer respondeu. –''Mas espere, eu pensei que você e Hawk iriam para Eternia.''

-''E nós iremos, mas quando nosso filho ou filha tiver de assumir aqui, ele ou ela já terá o castelo e o reino reconstruído.'' –Hawk comentou, finalmente tirando os olhos do quadro.

-''Logo depois das comemorações acabarem, vamos nos unir para reconstruir esse reino.'' –Angela falou.

-''Podemos esperar, afinal eles ainda não estão nos nossos planos e isso pode demorar para acontecer, visto que nem nos casamos.'' –Adora comentou e corou um pouco.

Todos riram.

-''Sim, e agora vocês tem algo mais importante em mente.'' –Glimmer sorriu. –''Seu casamento!''

-''Vamos voltar para Brightmoon e aproveitar essa tranquilidade e conversa um pouco, Adora e Hawk irão embora amanha.'' –Angela falou.

xxXXXxx

JARDINS REAIS DE BRIGHTMOON.

Adora estava encostada em Hawk e conversando com seus amigos, falando sobre os assuntos mais diversos, seu casamento, o futuro de Etheria, dos reinos, entre outras coisas, mas todos ficaram quietos quando Bow se levantou e disse que tinha um comunicado a fazer.

-''Tenho um comunicado muito feliz a fazer. Depois de tantos anos de guerra...''

-''Você e Kowl pararam de brigar. Estava demorando.'' –Adora brincou, causando com todos rissem.

Depois do riso acalmar ele respondeu.

-''Na verdade não. Bem, como eu estava falando, depois de tantos anos, apenas sendo amigos, eu fico feliz em anunciar o meu noivado com Glimmer.''

Angela arregalou o olho e sorriu, se virando para o marido, ela perguntou.

-''Você sabia disso?''

Ele sorriu e respondeu. -''Sim, ele veio pedir a minha benção ontem de manhã.''

-''E ele veio me pedir hoje, por isso eu não falei para ninguém.'' –Glimmer explicou.

Adora se levantou rapidamente e abraçou o casal com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-''Parabéns! Que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos! ''

-''Obrigada, Adora!'' –Glimmer retribuiu o abraço enquanto Hawk e Bow apertavam as mãos.

-''Isso mesmo parabéns Bow.''

-''Obrigado.''

Glimmer soltou Adora e abraçou seus pais.

-''Oba, mais um casamento para ir!'' –Madam disse batendo palmas rapidamente.

-''É, mais um casamento para ir.'' –Adora disse com um sorriso.

Hawk retribuiu o sorriso e a abraçou por trás, falando no ouvido dela.

-''Só mais dois meses.''


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16.

Adora estava dormindo em sua cama no castelo de Brightmoon, ela estava sonhando, ou melhor tendo uma visão durante o sono.

xxXXXxx

Adora se viu deitada em sua cama no seu quarto no palácio real de Eternos, ela ainda estava respirando pesadamente depois do árduo trabalho de parto, a princesa viu um médico chegar perto do seu eu na visão e entregar um pequeno bebe, que imediatamente parou de chorar assim que ela o pegou.

A princesa viu a si mesma sorrindo chorando de felicidade, Hawk ao seu lado a abraçando e chorando também enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça da criança.

xxXXXxx

Adora acordou assustada, olhando para todos os lados de seu quarto. Depois de garantir a si mesma de que foi um sonho, ela percebeu que ela dormiu com o bracelete, a princesa ergueu o braço e tirou o bracelete.

-''Então foi você que me fez ter essa visão.'' –Ela falou, colocando o bracelete no lado de sua cama e se deitando de novo. Ela suspirou enquanto balançava a cabeça.

:::Por que eu fui ter essa visão?::: Ela se perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio ela balançou a cabeça novamente e tentou voltar a dormir, o que demorou um tempo, mas ela conseguiu.

xxXXXxx

Naquela tarde.

Adora estava abraçando a todos os seus amigos da rebelião, ela estava partindo definitivamente para Eternia junto de seu noivo. Não, ela não estava preparada para deixar seus amigos para trás, mas ela queria muito ter a sua família unida novamente.

Sea Hawk deixou seu barco no comando de Swen e todos os seus marinheiros aceitaram ele como novo capitão, ao mesmo tempo desejando boa sorte para Hawk e Adora. No dia anterior, eles foram ver o pai de Hawk, que lhes desejou felicidades pelo casamento e pela nova vida em Eternia. O casal fez a promessa de visitar sempre que possível. Hoje, haveria um baile pela noite em Eternia, em comemoração pela volta de sua princesa, e todos os rebeldes foram convidados, ou melhor, ex rebeldes.

Neste momento Adora estava abraçando Shakra com força, a mulher mais velha estava acariciando os cabelos de Adora com lagrimas no rosto.

-''Boa sorte minha querida.'' –Ela sussurrou.

-''Obrigada Shakra, por tudo!'' –Adora respondeu.

Depois de muita choradeira, um portal se abriu e o casal falou.

-''Nos vemos de noite.'' –E eles entraram no portal.

xxXXXxx

PALACIO REAL DE ETERNIA.

Adam estava junto de Teela, terminando de ver as decorações para a festa de daquela noite.

Hoje, não apenas sua irmã estava retornando para casa, mas ele também iria pedir ao man-at-arms se ele deixaria namorar Teela.

-''Finalmente.'' –Adam pensou em voz alta.

-''Finalmente o que? Que sua irmã esta finalmente em casa ou que nós iremos oficializar nosso namoro?'' –Teela perguntou sorridente.

-''Ambos.'' –Ele parou e a olhou para todos os lados.

-''O que você tanto procura?''

-''Ninguém.'' –Foi a resposta simples.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-''Eu só estava vendo se tinha alguém por perto para eu fazer isso.'' –Ele a puxou e a beijou.

Ela retornou o beijo antes de se afastar.

-''Você tem que se preparar para a festa.'' –Teela comentou.

-''Assim como você. Até mais tarde.''

xxXXXxx

LABORATORIO DE DUNCAN.

-''Posso falar com você, Duncan?'' –Adam perguntou assim que entrou.

-''Um minuto.'' –Man-at-arms respondeu descendo das escadas e limpando a mão em um pano. –''Sobre o que seria?''

-''Teela.'' –Adam respondeu imediatamente.

Duncan levantou uma sobrancelha e esperou o jovem príncipe continuar.

-''Eu quero pedir ao senhor para namorar sua filha.'' –O príncipe falou com formalidade.

O melhor amigo de seu pai não pode evitar abrir um sorriso para o pedido.

-''Bom, eu tenho certeza de que não existe ninguém mais merecedor de minha filha. Eu permito que você a namore, mas tenho o dever de dizer para cuidar bem dela.''

-''Ela estará segura comigo.'' –Adam retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou o homem mais velho, que considerava como um segundo pai.

-''Você já falou com seu pai?'' –Duncan perguntou.

-''Ainda não, vou falar depois da festa de hoje a noite.''

-''Ou seja, amanhã pela manha. ''

O príncipe assentiu. –''É melhor eu ir, tenho que me arrumar para a festa.''

xxXXXxx

Quando a princesa e seu noivo chegaram em casa, eles foram recebidos pela família real e os mestres.

Assim que a rainha viu sua filha entrar na sala do trono, ela a abraçou com força.

-''Minha menininha esta em casa, finalmente em casa.''

Adora retribuiu o abraço apertado e sorriu.

-''É bom voltar para casa.''

-''Hawk, seu quarto esta perto do meu, deixa que eu te mostro.'' –Adam falou.

-''Claro.'' –Ambos saíram da sala.

-''E nós temos que te preparar para a noite.'' –Marlena disse enquanto ela e Adora caminhavam ate o quarto de Adora.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17.

-''Aqui esta.'' –Marlena colocou uma caixa na mão de Adora.

Adora já estava vestida com o vestido azul brilhante que sua mãe havia feito para ela, seu cabelo estava meio preso em um coque com alguns cachos caídos sua maquiagem estava simples e formal ao mesmo tempo. A princesa pegou a caixa com cuidado e a abriu, encontrando uma coroa dourada, um pouco menor do que a de Marlena, com uma joia no meio, uma joia que parecia muito com a pedra de sua espada. Ao lado desta coroa, havia um colar com a mesma joia e brincos combinando.

-''Mãe...'' –A princesa ficou sem palavras.

-''É sua.'' –Marlena respondeu simplesmente. Andando para o lado de Adora, ela pegou a coroa e colocou na cabeça de sua filha, segundos depois, ela colocou o colar também enquanto Adora colocava os brincos. –''Essa coroa passou de rainha para princesa assim como as joias. Um dia, você as estará passando para sua filha, seja biológica ou casada com seu filho.''

Adora abre um sorriso e então se lembrou de seu sonho.

-''O que foi querida?''

-''Nada. É só que depois que ganhei esse bracelete.'' –Ela ergue o braço em que o bracelete esta. –''Eu tenho tido visões e o estranho é que foi sobre...''

-''Sobre?''

-''O dia do nascimento do meu primogênito.'' –Adora optou por não revelar o gênero. Ela sabia por que havia visto no sonho, mas ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo iria levar para aquela visão acontecer.

-''E essa visão só acontece quando você esta com o bracelete.'' –Foi uma afirmação.

-''Sim.'' –Adora caminha até a cama e se senta.

-''Querida, eu sei que não entendo tanto sobre magia quanto você. Mas eu acho que essas visões acontecem porque você ainda esta se acostumando com o poder e não tem controle total sobre ele.'' –Marlena se sentou ao lado de sua filha e passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a para perto.

-''É, eu andei pensando nisso também.''

Depois de um tempo em silencio, sua mãe perguntou.

-'' E quando será? Quero dizer, quando você ficara...''

-''Isso eu não sei. Tudo o que sei é que eu não vou dormir com esse bracelete a não ser que seja necessário ou que eu esqueça.''

As duas riram.

-''Mas não da para saber?''

-''Eu acho que não é bom saber muito sobre o próprio futuro. Mas pelo que eu vi, ira demorar um tempo, meu cabelo nesta visão esta um pouco maior e eu estou com a aliança de casada no dedo.''

Marlena assentiu pensativa.

xxXXXxxx

-''Você esta linda, maninha.'' –Adam comentou assim que ela apareceu no lado de fora do salão de baile. O príncipe de Eternia estava usando uma calça branca com um terno azul.

-''Obrigada.'' –Adora sorriu.

-''Ela sempre esta linda.'' –Hawk se aproximou e a beijou.

Sea Hawk estava vestindo vestes reais marrons e a coroa de Etheria, como ele e Adora não tinham se casado ainda, ele ainda era considerado apenas príncipe de lá.

-''Hawk tem razão.'' –Randor e Marlena também estavam se aproximando. Marlena estava com um vestido branco com detalhes em azul e dourado, Randor estava com uma roupa marrom escura.

-''Vamos entrando?'' –Adam perguntou.

-''Vamos.'' –Randor respondeu.

-''Teela não vem?'' –Adora perguntou ao irmão.

-''Ela me disse para encontra-la no salão de baile.'' –Foi a resposta.

As trombetas foram tocadas e eles ouviram serem anunciados.

-''APRESENTANDO A FAMILIA REAL DE ETERNIA!''

Randor estendeu o braço e Marlena o aceitou, Hawk e Adora fazendo o mesmo enquanto Adam ficava entre eles e seus pais. Todos entraram na sala e foram recebidos por palmas e sorrisos felizes.

Em poucos minutos, a família real estava espalhada pela sala, conversando com os nobres da corte.

-''Não acredito, finalmente você esta em casa!'' –A princesa Iris comentou. Iris havia se tornado uma dos poucos amigos que Adora fez em Eternia durante suas visitas. –''E veio acompanhada.'' –Ela disse olhando para Hawk.

-''Ele desde que o conheci fica ao meu lado.'' –Adora falou.

Iris olhou para o lado e viu varias pessoas entrando no salão. –''E acho que seus amigos acabaram de chegar. Até depois.''

-''Mas...'' –Adora tentou falar.

-''Não precisa disso Adora, eu só vou dançar com meu namorado.'' –Com isso Iris deu um sorriso e puxou o namorado para a pista de dança.

Adora e Hawk se viraram e encararam os ex rebeldes.

-''E vocês acharam que nós não iriamos vir.'' –Bow comentou.

-''Vocês estão fora apenas poucas horas e nós já estamos morrendo de saudades.'' –Glimmer falou enquanto abraçava Adora.

-''Vocês não são os únicos.''

-''Adora!'' –Lohni exclamou e abraçou Adora com força.

Depois de se separarem Lohni perguntou. –''Quem é aquele?''

Adora se virou e viu que a amiga estava olhando para o Duque Philip.

-''Esse é Philip, não se preocupe eu te apresento para ele depois.'' –Adora falou.

-''Peço-lhes um minuto da atenção de todos.'' –Eles ouviram o rei falar.

Após todos se acalmarem e se virarem para o rei, ele continuou.

-''Eu quero agradecer a presença de todos neste dia tão feliz. Hoje não é apenas o dia em que minha filha, a princesa Adora retornou para nós definitivamente, mas também é o dia do jantar de noivado dela e de seu futuro marido.''

Todos aplaudiram.

-''Agora vamos começar as comemorações.'' –O rei exclamou com um sorriso.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18.

-''Posso ter essa dança?'' –Hawk perguntou com um sorriso depois qu a musica voltou a tocar.

-''Sempre.'' –Adora respondeu.

-''Tee?'' –Adam se aproximou de sua namorada, que havia aparecido em um vestido roxo claro com um cinto de ouro na cintura e cabelo solto em cachos. Ela havia se atrasado um pouco para terminar de se arrumar. Cortesia da rainha.

-''Sim?''

-''Vamos dançar?''

-''Mas...''

-''Tee, nós sempre dançamos juntos. E alguma hora vamos ter que começar a demonstrar ao povo que nós estamos juntos.''

-''As fofocas vão começar.''

-''Eu não me importo com isso. Permite?'' –Ele estendeu a mão.

-''Claro.'' –Teela pegou a mão com um sorriso.

xxXXXxx

Randor observou seus filhos irem para a pista de dança. Ele estava tão feliz que sua filha havia retornado, e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso de seu filho por pelo menos hoje ter conseguido chegar a tempo da festa de sua irmã.

-''Eles estão felizes.'' –Marlena disse assim que se aproximou do marido.

-''Sim eles estão.''

-''Você não vê alguma coisa diferente neles?'' –A rainha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Randor olhou novamente para a pista de dança, mais precisamente para Adam e Teela e percebeu que eles estavam mais juntos do que o habitual.

-''Não acredito...'' –Ele exclamou com um sorriso um minuto depois. -''Eles estão...''

-''Juntos?'' –Sua esposa interrompeu. –''Sim, eles estão juntos, mas acho melhor você e Adam conversarem amanha.''

Randor assentiu, ainda feliz e surpreso, então ele pega a mão de sua esposa e faz uma breve reverencia. –''Posso ter essa dança, minha rainha?''

-''Mas é claro, meu rei.'' –Ela devolveu a reverencia juntos eles foram para a pista de dança.

Depois de alguns minutos dançando, a musica parou assim que uma fumaça roxa entrou no salão de baile, se revelando Skeletor e seus guerreiros.

Todos ofegaram e deram um passo para trás.

-''Olha só quem retornou para casa.'' –O vilão exclamou.

-''GUARDAS!'' –Teela gritou e todos os guardas próximos entraram em posições.

Os gêmeos se olharam com expectativa, apenas para perceber que ambos estavam desarmados.

:::Preciso de uma distração para poder pegar minha espada!::: Adam pensou para sua irmã.

:::E o que você quer que eu faça?::: Foi a resposta indignada.

-''O que você quer, vilão?'' -O rei perguntou com raiva.

-''Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, Randor.'' –Skeletor disse.

No mesmo momento em que Skeletor terminou de falar, Evil-lyn apontou seu cetro para Adora e imediatamente um feitiço foi lançado.

Para a surpresa de todos na sala, Adam empurrou a irmã para protege-la do feitiço e fechou os olhos esperando que fosse atingido. Depois de uns segundos sem nada acontecer, o príncipe abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que havia um campo de força magico na frente dele, esperando que fosse Orko, Adam procurou pelo magico da corte e percebeu que ele havia sumido. Franzindo as sobrancelhas ele olhou para a irmã, que estava no chão e se surpreendeu quando a viu com a palma da mão levantada e brilhando na direção do campo de força, que aumentou e protegeu ambos os gêmeos.

-''O que?!'' –Evil-Lyn exclamou com raiva.

-''Desde quando ela tem poderes?'' –Beastman perguntou.

-''Quem se importa seu grande tolo?'' –Skeletor juntou sua magia com a de Evil-Lyn.

Adora se levantou e ofegou quando a magia de Skeletor atingiu o campo de força.

-''Eu não vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo!'' –Ela disse ao irmão.

-''Por que não? Você derrotou Horde prime com esses poderes!'' –Adam perguntou.

-''Não eram só os meus poderes e outra, eu estava transf... ah, você sabe! Vá, eu vou tentar segura-los.''

Adam assentiu e correu para uma das saídas atrás deles.

-''E mais uma vez o príncipe de Eternia saiu correndo da luta.'' –Skeletor falou.

Randor franziu a testa. Durante os últimos quatro anos cada vez que Adam e Adora estavam juntos em casa, Adam nunca deixou sua irmã sozinha para enfrentar algo pois ele sempre estava ao lado dela. Ate que o rei se lembrou de uma das muitas desculpas de seu filho para situações assim. ''Vou buscar ajuda!'' E minutos depois He-man aparecia, será que... não, o rei balançou a cabeça com a ideia impossível.

Segundos depois de Adam sair, o campo de força de Adora se dissipou e Evil-lyn não perdeu tempo em tentar mais uma vez o feitiço, que a princesa felizmente se esquivou.

Momentos depois um rugido foi ouvido e quando Evil-lyn ia lançar outra vez o raio He-man gritou chamando a atenção de todos. –''ADORA!''

Quando sua irmã olhou para ele, ele jogou a espada da proteção para ela. –''PEGUE!''

Com a habilidade da guerreira bem treinada que ela é, Adora pegou a espada sem esforço e desviou o resto dos raios com a arma.

-''Saia daqui!'' –Ela falou apontando a espada para os vilões.

-''Eu acho que não.'' –Skeletor respondeu sorrindo.

-''Você vai sair.'' –He-man também apontou sua espada para Skeletor, Hawk seguiu o exemplo e ergueu sua própria espada que brilhou em vermelho o que significava que poderia atravessar qualquer coisa.

-''Não com as mãos vazias. Sabe rei Randor.'' –Skeletor exclamou e se virou para o rei. –''Meses atrás, eu coloquei minhas mãos em um documento que chamou a minha atenção.''

-''E qual documento seria?'' –O rei perguntou desconfiado. O golpe de Evil-lyn fez com que muitos documentos sumissem. Tais documentos foram achados meses depois na montanha da serpente e todos retornaram para o palácio.

-''Um documento de adoção que não foi concluído. A data dele é de três anos atrás se não me falhe a memoria.'' –Foi a resposta.

Todos presentes na sala ofegaram e os gêmeos se olharam perplexos.

:::Documento de adoção? Que documento de adoção?::: He-man pesou para sua irmã, que deu os ombros sem saber o que responder.

Evil-lyn riu -''Pela surpresa no rosto de todos, os reis não contaram para ninguém, nem mesmo para querida filhinha.'' –Ela apontou para Adora.

-''Sobre o que eles estão falando, pai?''

Randor engoliu em seco e respondeu. –''Anos atrás eu e sua mãe estávamos pensando em adotar uma criança. Uma menina que precisava de uma família e de ajuda com os poderes.''

-''Poderes?'' –He-man sussurrou, finalmente percebendo quem era. –''Ela!''

-''Sim He-man, ela.'' –Randor respondeu.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19.

-''Sobre quem vocês estão falando?'' –Adora perguntou.

-'Starchild.'' –He-man respondeu simplesmente.

-''Quem?'' –A princesa exclamou.

-''Você não a conheceu, pois foi antes de você ser encontrada. Na época ela tinha seis anos e deve estar com uns dez anos agora.'' –He-man respondeu novamente.

-''Mas o que isso tem haver?'' –A rainha interveio.

Skeletor estalou os dedos e Trap-jaw apareceu segurando uma menina.

-''Solte-a!'' –Marlena exclamou com raiva.

-''Apenas se Randor entregar o reino.''

-''E se eu não entregar?'' –Randor perguntou. Ele não pretendia deixar Starchild sozinha na montanha da serpente, mas não podia simplesmente entregar seu reino.

-''Você vai entregar.'' –No momento que Skeletor disse isso, Evil-lyn lançou mais uma vez o feitiço em Adora, dessa vez a acertando. A princesa desmaiou e desapareceu.

-''ADORA!'' –Todos gritaram.

-''Você tem até o nascer do sol, Randor.'' –Com isso, os vilões desapareceram.

-''Não!'' –Marlena sussurrou enquanto as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. –''De novo não...''

-''Temos que recupera-la e salvar Starchild! Não podemos deixa-las lá.'' –Teela falou.

-''Esperem, precisamos de um plano.'' –Duncan exclamou.

-''Não temos tempo, Duncan! Elas estão em perigo!'' –Randor respondeu apontando para o lugar em que sua filha estava.

-''Majestade, eu sei como você se sente, mas Adora não é mais um bebe. Tenho certeza de que ela pode combater o que quer que Skeletor tenha para ela até que nós cheguemos na montanha.'' –Duncan tentou acalmar o rei.

Randor respirou fundo e assentiu, percebendo que seu amigo tinha razão.

-''Muito bem.'' –Ele respondeu. –''Vamos fazer esse plano e sair.''

xxXXXxx

Adora estava tendo outra visão enquanto estava inconsciente, mas desta vez ela sabia que era uma visão e não um sonho.

xxXXXxx

-''Onde eu estou agora?'' –A princesa perguntou para si mesma enquanto outra visão se formava.

-''Venha mamãe!'' –Uma criança correu pelos corredores do castelo, passando diretamente por ela e se escondendo atrás de uma das cortinas.

Adora olhou na direção que a criança correu. A criança não tinha mais de dois anos, isso ela tinha certeza.

-''Eu vou te pegar!'' –Uma Adora alguns anos mais velha correu atrás da criança com um sorriso no rosto e uma mulher mais jovem de provavelmente de treze anos a seguindo. Ela parou na frente da cortina e fingiu estar procurando, então afastou a cortina e a criança deu risada. A Adora da visão pegou a criança no colo e exclamou. –''Venha, papai esta nos esperando.''

A menina de treze anos exclamou. –''Vem com a tia um pouco!''

-''Olha a tia ciumenta.'' –A princesa riu.

Adora sorriu com essa visão então viu que havia começado a ventar, tanto ela quanto o seu eu da visão olharam para trás e viram uma sombra se formar. Olhando novamente para seu eu, Adora se viu entregando a criança para a menina e falando para ela correr. Depois das duas estarem longe de vista, Adora tirou sua espada.

xxXXXxx

A princesa de Eternia acordou assustada. Ela olhou para todos os lados para tentar identificar onde estava, sem sucesso, ela se levantou e gemeu com a tontura que o movimento brusco lhe trouxe e fechou os olhos.

-''Calma.'' –Uma voz infantil lhe falou e a princesa sentiu duas mãos pequenas em seu braço esquerdo.

-''Onde, onde estamos?''

-''Na montanha da serpente.'' –A menina respondeu.

Lentamente os acontecimentos de hoje foram voltando para ela e a princesa se levantou devagar. Se virando para a menina, a princesa perguntou:

-''Qual seu nome?''

-''Sou conhecida por Starchild, e você?.''

:::Starchild, então é essa a menina! É melhor nós sairmos daqui.::: Se lembrando que seu irmão havia dito que ela tinha poderes, ela voltou a perguntar.

-''Você esta com seus poderes?''

-''Não, algo os esta interferindo.'' –Starchild tentou chamar seus poderes, mas não teve resposta de sua magica.

Adora assentiu pensativa. –''Eu acho que...'' –Ela virou a palma da mão para cima e depois de alguns segundos, sua mão começou a brilhar.

-''Você tem poderes!?'' –Starshild exclamou.

-''Sim e felizmente para nós, eles pensam que eu estou fraca para usar meus poderes.'' –Adora respondeu e fechou a mão quando ouviu passos no corredor.

-''Ela acordou.'' –Foi ouvida a voz de Evi-lyn.

Adora se colocou na frente de Starchild, que a abraçou.

-''O que você quer?'' –Adora falou com o tom de uma capitã de força.

-''Este planeta. E vocês vão me ajudar a conseguir o que quero.'' –Skeletor disse assim que apareceu no outro lado da porta.

-''Nunca.'' –A princesa exclamou.

-''Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar mover um dedo sobre isso. Se seu pai não entregar o reino até o nascer do sol vocês é que vão pagar o preço.'' –Com isso, o vilão se afastou.

-''É covarde o suficiente para ameaçar a vida de uma criança?'' –Adora provocou.

-''Eu não estou ameaçando apenas ela, mas principalmente você.'' –Skeletor saiu do calabouço com seus capangas.

-''O que vai acontecer?'' –A menina perguntou.

-''Nada vai acontecer. Eu não vou deixar.''


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20.

-''Elas ainda estão la.'' –Hawk exclamou depois de ver seu medalhão, que estava com um leve brilho.

-''Tem certeza de que você vai fazer isso Cringer?'' –He-man se abaixou para o amigo.

O plano foi o seguinte. Cringer iria levar a espada de Adora ela enquanto He-man ''entregava os documentos do reino a pedido do rei'', claro, eram todos falsos para conseguir tempo para achar as duas. Enquanto a distração seria feita um pequeno grupo iria entrar e procurar as duas junto do tigre.

-''Si, sim Hee-man.'' –O grande gato respondeu.

He-man acariciou a cabeça do amigo felino enquanto assentia. –''Boa sorte então.'' O gato saiu correndo.

xxXXXxx

Sem saber que os mestres estavam no lado de fora da montanha da serpente, Adora percebeu que tinha poder o suficiente para tirar Starchild dali. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela explicou o que a menina teria de fazer depois de estar no lado de fora.

-''Eu vou te tirar daqui com o meu poder. Após você sair, procure He-man ou Duncan, ok?''

-''Sim, mas e você?''

-''Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.'' –Adora deu um sorriso reconfortante.

A menina assentiu.

Adora conseguiu transportar Starchild para fora da montanha com um pequeno esforço. A princesa ainda não controlava totalmente seus poderes, mas o pouco que ela sabia ajudou a tirar a menina dali para procurar ajuda.

-''Agora é só esperar. Se ao menos eu tivesse minha espada comigo...''

-''A... adora?'' –Veio uma voz assustada.

-''Cringer!'' –Vendo o gato ela exclamou. –''você trouxe minha espada!''

-''Aqui esta.'' –O tigre ficou ao lado da cela e ela pegou a espada.

-''Se transforme e vamos sair daqui.''

–''Eu tenho que esperar Starchild ficar longe daqui primeiro.'' –Adora respondeu.

xxXXXxx

Segundos depois Starchild apareceu no lado de fora da montanha, por sorte, ela apareceu na frente de He-man, que ficou surpreso com o aparecimento repentino.

-''Starchild?!'' –He-man, Teela e Duncan exclamaram.

-''Você esta bem? –Teela perguntou.

-''Sim, eu estou. Adora me tirou de lá com os poderes dela.''

-''Onde ela esta?'' –He-man falou gentilmente.

-''Ela esta nas prisões subterrâneas. Temos que nos apressar, Skeletor não sabe que ela me tirou de lá.''

-''Nós vamos tira-la de lá.'' –Teela a pegou nos braços e a levou para o transporte. –''Você pode nos mostrar onde ela esta?''

-''Posso.''

-''Teela, você tem certeza disso? Quero dizer, Adora acaba de tira-la de lá.''

-''Nós a protegeremos.''

Com isso, os heróis mudaram o plano rapidamente, com as instruções de Starchild, eles chegaram as prisões subterrâneas com facilidade, mas infelizmente um alarme foi acionado por acidente quando Teela pisou nele.

-''Opa!''

He-man olhou para o lugar que o som do alarme vinha e exclamou.

-''Eu e Starchild vamos libertar Adora, vocês cuidam dos capangas!''

-''Certo!''

Starchild pegou a mão de He-man e ambos correram para o lugar que Adora estava.

Adora sorriu quando viu He-man enquanto seu irmão arrancava a porta da cela.

-''Acho que o lugar de uma princesa não é aqui.'' –He-man brincou.

-''Obrigada He-man.'' –Ela então olhou para Starchild que acenou para ela.

-''Você a trouxe para a batalha?''

-''Correção, Teela trouxe, resolva isso com ela depois.'' –He-man se defendeu.

-''Não se preocupe Adora, meus poderes estão retornando.''

-''Mesmo assim, esse não é lugar para criança.'' –Adora respondeu.

-''Por mais que eu deteste concordar com ela, mas em lutas não é lugar para criança.'' –Skeletor exclamou com desdém.

Adora pegou Starchild nos braços e deu um passo para trás enquanto He-man empunhava sua espada pronto para proteger as duas.

-''O que temos aqui?'' –O vilão sorriu.

xxXXXxx

Logo depois dos mestres terem saído...

-''Randor, já falamos sobre isso.'' –Marlena estava andando atrás do marido enquanto ele entrava em uma das muitas naves.

-''Eu vou atrás deles, Marly. Da ultima vez eu deixei os guardas irem na frente buscar Adora e olhe o que aconteceu na época.''

-''Não foi culpa sua!'' –Marlena pegou a mão do marido.

-''Assim como não foi sua.'' –Randor ergueu a mão de sua esposa e a beijou. –''Fique aqui, eu trarei eles para casa.''

Marlena ia falar algo quando seu marido ligou a nave e ela teve que se afastar enquanto o via sair do palácio em direção à montanha da serpente.

Marlena balançou a cabeça, ainda surpresa por Randor nunca desconfiar de Adam, eles eram iguais em muitas coisas. –''Principalmente na teimosia!'' –Ela exclamou.

xxXXXxx

Randor agora estava dentro da montanha. Ele sabia de uma passagem secreta do lugar que o rei descobriu acidentalmente em sua ultima ''visita'' ao lugar.

Por sorte, ele parou muito próximo do lugar em que He-man, Adora e Starchild estavam. Ele se deparou com a seguinte situação. Adora com Starchild nos braços atrás de He-man enquanto o herói desviava os ataques do vilão com a espada.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi ir ajudar o herói a proteger sua filha, mas o rei parou no meio do passo quando um clarão de luz apareceu vindo do outro lado. Depois do clarão diminuir, o rei olhou para a direção que a luz veio, encontrando Beastman com as mãos nos olhos e a princesa Glimmer de Brightmoon com a palma da mão esticada.

-''Vamos!'' –Adora gritou e todos correram para fora do lugar.

-''Pa... Majestade?!'' –He-man exclamou assim que viu o rei depois que todos saíram da montanha.

-''Pensei em vir dar uma ajuda.'' –Randor falou meio estranho. O rei olhou bem para o herói e uma sensação antiga retornou. Por um momento Randor viu o rosto de seu filho no do herói e o rei ofegou.

-''Majestade, você esta bem?'' –O herói perguntou.

O rei não respondeu de primeira, ele apenas ficou parado sem reação.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

-''Majestade?'' –Duncan perguntou.

O rei continuou parado.

-''Pai? Você esta bem?'' –Adora perguntou preocupada.

Randor balançou a cabeça para limpa-la e se virando para a filha, ele respondeu.

-''Estou bem sim, minha querida. Vamos voltar para o palácio.'' –O rei foi diretamente para o transporte sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-''O que acabou de acontecer?'' –Adora sussurra para o irmão.

He-man da os ombros e responde com uma pequena tristeza. –''Eu acho que sei.'' –Depois de uns segundos em silencio, o herói se virou para a irmã e falou.

-''Te vejo em casa.''

Adora assentiu.

xxXXXxx

A jornada de volta ao palácio foi estranhamente quieta. Randor foi na frente junto de Duncan, estava preocupado apenas em dirigir para prestar atenção no rei. No banco de trás, estavam Adora, Hawk, Teela e Starchild.

Adora estava encostada em Hawk, que colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de sua noiva, ele percebeu que Adora de vez em quando se virava para a direção do banco da frente para tentar ver a expressão de seu pai, mas da onde ela estava sentada não tinha como.

-''O que foi?'' –Ele sussurrou.

-''Te falo depois.'' –Foi a resposta.

Hawk assentiu e encostou a cabeça na dela.

Enquanto isso Randor estava alheio a tudo a sua volta. :::Como eu não percebi antes? Adam é He-man::: Foi o pensamento dos últimos dez minutos.:::Isso explica por que Adam nunca esta presente quando He-man esta, o mesmo para Adora, o que significava que sua filha era She-ra. Isso explica por que Adam passou de um príncipe responsável para um completo irresponsável que sempre chega atrasado para tudo.::: O rei balançou a cabeça. ::: Eu o julguei por não estar nem ai para suas tarefas e responsabilidades e não agir com a coragem de um príncipe, quando na verdade Adam agem com responsabilidade e coragem todos os dias.:::

Depois de um tempo ponderando sobre essa informação, o rei percebeu que agora que conhecia o segredo de seus filhos, ele deveria tomar cuidado sobre quando conversar com eles sobre isso, mas logo depois disso ele balançou a cabeça novamente.:::Não, eu vou guardar essa informação para mim como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Os dois chegaram muito longe o escondendo para eu falar que sei disso. Vou esconder por mais um tempo e depois eu verei se falo com eles.:::

xxXXXxx

A chegada ao palácio foi bem agitada, visto que a festa continuou por pedido do rei e a comemoração continuou ate altas horas da madrugada.

Agora estava quase no final da festa quando os gêmeos conseguiram uma dança juntos.

Depois de uns momentos em silencio o príncipe falou.

-''Algo diferente?''

-''No papai? Não ao meu ver, mas eu ainda vou dançar com ele, ou seja, eu verei se ele descobriu.'' –Adora respondeu. Em Eternia para terminar uma festa, dois membros da família real tinham que dançar uma ultima dança.

Adam assentiu. –''Eu quero muito que ele saiba, mana.''

-''Por que eu sinto um 'mas' ai?'' –Adora ergueu a sobrancelha.

-''Eu não sei a reação que ele poderia ter. Ele nem sempre é um homem paciente e eu realmente não sei o que ele ira falar ou fazer. E se ele tomar nossas espadas?''

Enquanto isso no outro lado do salão o rei pensava em o que fazer. :::Posso evitar que eles se metam em perigo se eles não tiverem suas espadas.:::

Voltando aos gêmeos.

-''Adam, ele saberia que não poderia nos afastar de nossos deveres como heróis, mesmo se estivermos sem nossas espadas.'' –Adora respondeu.

Com o rei.

:::Mas isso não iria adiantar, eles correriam para o perigo do mesmo jeito. E sem essas armas eles poderiam se machucar.::: O rei se preocupou.

Com os gêmeos.

-''Ele provavelmente vai nos dar uma bronca por nunca falar a ele.'' –Adam exclamou.

-''E ele estaria certo em nos dar a bronca, mas ele vai ter que se lembrar que não tivemos escolha.'' –Adora mais uma vez falou.

Com o rei.

:::Mas eles poderiam confiar o segredo a mim e a Marlena! Saberíamos guarda-lo em segurança. Mas eles provavelmente queriam nos deixar em segurança. É melhor eu fingir que não descobri, pelo menos por um tempo e agir normalmente.:::

O rei olhou para o relógio e viu que era hora da festa acabar. Acenando para o maestro, ele se dirigiu a pista de dança para dançar a dança final com sua filha.

Adora percebeu a mudança na musica enquanto ela e seu irmão se curvavam um para o outro.

-''Parece que é agora maninha. Boa sorte.'' –Adam sussurrou.

-''Obrigada.'' –Ela acenou com a cabeça e se virou para seu pai que havia estendido a mão enquanto fazia uma pequena reverencia.

A princesa devolveu a reverencia e colocou sua mão em cima da de seu pai e ambos começaram a dançar.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Adam se aproximou da mãe e fez o mesmo, começando a dançar com ela.

-''O que foi Adam?''

-''Papai olhou para He-man de forma estranha. Como se tivesse visto um fantasma.'' –O príncipe sussurrou.

-''Acha que ele descobriu?'' –Marlena ficou preocupada.

-''Não sei. Adora esta tentando ver se ela consegue descobrir.''

-''Ela vai falar sobre...'' –A rainha foi interrompida por seu filho.

-''Não, ela não vai falar nada a ele, ela vai observar como ele vai agir.''

A rainha olhou discretamente para o marido e a filha.

O rei estava olhando para filha com um olhar de orgulho, e esse olhar tinha mais de um motivo. Sua filha conseguiu liberar Etheria como líder da rebelião, agora estava noiva e ele acaba de descobrir que ela todo esse tempo era a princesa do poder, a mulher mais poderosa do universo. O rei se lembrou da primeira vez que She-ra foi apresentada a família real todos esses anos atrás.

xxXXXxx

Os mestres receberam uma ajuda inesperada quando uma guerreira se juntou a eles na difícil batalha contra Skeletor. Logo após a batalha contra o vilão, os mestres, He-man e essa misteriosa guerreira foram chamados para ir ao palácio.

Os mestres entraram na sala do trono e foram saudados pelo rei e pela rainha.

-''Bem vindos nobres guerreiros. Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo apoio nesta batalha, principalmente a nossa amiga misteriosa.'' –A rainha falou com um sorriso.

He-man sorriu e colocou a mão nas costas de She-ra enquanto ambos andavam para perto dos tronos.

-''Majestades, é com grande orgulho e prazer que eu lhes apresento minha irmã. She-ra, a princesa do poder.''

Os reis e os mestres ficaram surpresos, mas depois de um tempo se acostumaram com a ideia de que seu herói tinha uma irmã que havia ajudado a salvar o dia.

xxXXXxx

Randor sorriu um pouco com a memoria. E pensar que todo esse tempo era seu filho e filha que haviam salvado o dia. Sim, o rei estava orgulhoso de ambos os seus filhos, mas como qualquer pai, ele temeu pela segurança deles. Isso sem mencionar que Adam foi um herói muito paciente, o que surpreendeu o rei. Ele e Teela falaram tantos insultos para Adam e o príncipe teve que ficar quieto, pois se falasse algo, poderia revelar o segredo.

:::Eu tenho que me acostumar com isso.::: O rei pensou, até que se lembrou de varias ocasiões em que Adam tentou revelar para seu pai quem era. Randor balançou a cabeça para limpa-la, isso era assunto para quando ele revelasse a seus filhos que ele sabia do segredo.

xxXXXxx

Algumas semanas depois do incidente, os reis se decidiram sobre algo que já era para ter sido discutido anos atrás. Depois de conversar entre si e com seus filhos, eles chegaram a um consenso e os reis adotaram oficialmente Starchild.

-''A cerimonia que anunciara Starchild como princesa acontecera uma semana antes do casamento de Adora.'' –A rainha comentou para uma das costureiras.

-''Ou seja, daqui três dias haverá o anuncio.'' –A costureira chefe respondeu, colocando uma ponta da agulha no tecido do vestido. Emma era costureira no castelo desde que Marlena chegou no palácio pela primeira vez e hoje ela estava fazendo os ajustes finais para o vestido de casamento de Adora.

Marlena sorriu para a velha amiga e olhou para sua filha, seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

Adora estava vestida com um vestido branco neve sem mangas com vários detalhes em sua saia. Na sua cintura havia um cinto de ouro e em seus braços haviam braceletes dourados que se estendiam ate os cotovelos, parecido com os de She-ra.

-''Você esta linda.'' –Marlena comentou.

Adora pegou a mão de sua mãe e lhe deu um sorriso alegre, depois voltou a olhar sua imagem no espelho. Ela não podia acreditar que daqui exatos dez dias ela estaria se casando com o amor de sua vida. Involuntariamente ela colocou a mão sobre o seu medalhão que Hawk havia lhe dado alguns anos atrás.

Antes que a princesa pudesse falar algo, varias vozes entraram na sala começando a falar de uma só vez.

-''Dearly my, olha só para você!'' –Madam comentou.

-''Pelos antigos! Adora você esta linda!'' –Glimmer e Lohni comentaram.

-''Ate que enfim vocês chegaram, já estava pensando que não iriam vir.'' –Adora brincou.

-''Na verdade estávamos tentando convencer alguém de vir junto.'' –Casta respondeu.

-''Quem?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Eu.'' –Veio uma voz no corredor e segundos depois Shakra apareceu e ficou encantada com a visão de sua protegida. –''Oh, Adora.''

-''Shakra!'' –Adora exclamou e viu sua mãe se aproximar da mulher que a criou.

-''Bem vinda Shakra.'' –Marlena falou com um sorriso. –''E obrigada. Obrigada por cuidar de Adora quando eu e Randor não pudemos.''

-''Não precisa me agradecer majestade. Foi uma prazer servir.'' –A mulher devolveu o sorriso.

-''Shakra essa é minha mãe, a rainha Marlena.'' –Adora fez as apresentações.

-''Acho que podemos conversar mais tarde querida. Agora temos de ver os preparativos finais tanto para seu vestido quanto para o resto da festa.'' –Marlena comentou e Shakra concordou imediatamente.

xxXXXxx

Enquanto isso.

Teela estava perto dos estábulos andando distraída. Já faziam algumas semanas desde que Skeletor havia atacado o baile da princesa e desde então ele vem atacando varias cidades e lugares em curtos espaços de tempo e isso estava estranho até mesmo para Skeletor.

-''No que esta pensando Teela?'' –Veio uma voz.

A capitã dos guardas olhou para todos os lados para encontrar o dono da voz.

-''Aqui Teela.'' –Estava vindo do estabulo.

Ela entrou no estabulo e percebeu que quem estava falando era o cavalo de Adora. Ela se assustou um pouco e se recompôs.

-''Eu já deveria saber que você falava.'' –Ela exclamou.

-''Verdade, você já deveria.'' –Foi a resposta. –''A proposito, você não respondeu a minha pergunta Teela.''

-''Agora sei o por que Adora fica ao seu lado. Espirito, não é?''

-''Sim.''

Ela assentiu. -''Eu estava pensando sobre qual será o próximo passo de Skeletor. Ele anda mais agitado do que o normal''

O cavalo pareceu rir. –''Se há algo que aprendi quando eu e Adora estávamos na rebelião Teela é que quanto mais atacam, mais desesperados por tomar o controle eles estão.''

-''Mas Skeletor é diferente da horda.''

-''Se ele é tão diferente então só nos resta continuar vivendo normalmente e tentar descobrir o que ele quer. Escute, você não tinha que estar provando o vestido para o casamento de Adora?''

-''Vou inventar uma desculpa por não aparecer.'' –Ela acenou com a mão.

-''Adora nunca vai acreditar nessa desculpa. Vocês podem ser amigas, mas lembre-se que ela era uma líder e sabe descobrir as coisas.''

-''Tem razão, ela descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas eu não sei Espirito. Algo esta errado.''

-''Então converse com Adam ou com Adora. Eles vão ajudar.''

Antes que Teela pudesse falar algo mais, a voz de Adam foi ouvida.

-''TEELA!''

-''AQUI!'' –Ela gritou de volta. Se virando para o cavalo ela deu um sorriso e exclamou. –''Obrigada Espirito, você ajudou muito.''

-''Você é bem vinda.''

-''Depois que Adora se casar você vai ficar no palácio?''

-'Talvez.'' –O cavalo exclamou.

Teela sorriu então saiu do estabulo para encontrar Adam.

Adam andou em direção a voz de sua amada e sorriu assim que ela saiu do estabulo.

-''Com quem você estava falando?'' –Adam perguntou de bom humor.

-''Espirito.'' –Ela retornou o sorriso.

-''Aquele cavalo sabe como ajudar, não e?'' –Ele a abraçou.

-''É. Agora por que você veio aqui?''

-''Bem, você não apareceu na prova dos vestidos então eu vim procurar você.''

-''Sua mãe pediu?'' –Teela perguntou.

-''Na verdade não.'' –Ele colocou um braço em volta da cintura dela e ambos começaram a andar em direção ao palácio.

-''Você vai me levar para a prova do vestido?''

-''Sim, mas nós vamos bem devagar. Eu quero passar um tempo com minha namorada.''

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e eles continuaram a andar.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23.

A/N: Percebam que estou dando saltos no tempo durante a história!

-''Eu e minha família declaramos que partir deste momento, Starchild será conhecida como Stela. Princesa Stela de Eternia.'' –Randor exclamou com um sorriso no rosto.

Marlena estava com a mão atrás das costas da menina, que estava com um vestido laranja e uma coroa na cabeça. Starchild, ou melhor, Stela andou para frente e ficou ao lado de seus novos irmãos mais velhos. Adora estava a sua esquerda com um vestido vermelho e Adam estava a sua direita com um uniforme marrom. Randor e Marlena se aproximaram e ficaram um em cada lado para que uma foto da família pudesse ser tirada.

-''Do que adianta tirar uma foto se daqui uma semana terão de tirar outra por causa do casamento de Adora?'' –Adam perguntou.

-''Para celebrar o momento.'' –Randor respondeu.

Adam assentiu levemente então tomou coragem e se virou para o pai.

-''Pai, preciso falar com você. Hoje depois do almoço você estará livre?''

-''Claro.'' –O rei ficou surpreso.

:::Você vai falar sobre você e Teela?::: A voz de Adora apareceu em sua mente.

:::Você percebeu?! Já passou da hora de falar com ele sobre isso.:::

:::Sobre isso e sobre outras coisas também, mas vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez.::: -Adora retornou.

xxXXXxx

Uma hora da tarde.

Adam bateu na porta de seu pai e entrou quando ouviu a resposta.

-''Pai, eu tenho um anuncio a fazer.'' –Adam falou sem esperar.

Randor ergueu uma sobrancelha surpresa. –''E esse anuncio seria?''

-''Eu e a capitã Teela estamos namorando. E pretendo pedi-la em casamento.''

Randor sorriu e exclamou.

-''Isso é ótimo, meu filho. Quero que você saiba que eu já estava ciente dessa novidade, mas eu fico feliz de vocês oficializarem isso.''

-''Você já sabia?'' –Adam ficou surpreso.

-''Sim, sua mãe me fez perceber no ultimo baile. E acredito que boa parte da corte também percebeu que vocês estavam mais 'juntos'.''

Adam assentiu. Sua mãe sempre estava sabendo quando o assunto era Adam, Teela ou Adora em suas vidas amorosas.

-''Então, você já tem alguma data para informar ao povo e a corte?'' –Randor se sentou e olhou atentamente para o filho.

-''Eu... eu esperava que você escolheria a data da divulgação. Afinal, você escolheu para Adora e...'' –O príncipe foi interrompido.

-''Ela me pediu. Na época que sua irmã nos disse que estava namorando, eu falei para ela escolher uma data, e ela pediu para eu escolher por ela pois ela não sabia a próxima vez que poderia nos visitar.''

-''Quando ela começou a namorar Sea Hawk, Hordak dobrou os ataques à rebelião. Eu lembro. Adora não nos visitou por meses, e foi em um desses meses que você fez o anuncio.'' –Adam exclamou, se lembrando da época.

-''E a corte quase surtou quando soube que Hawk era um pirata. Agora eles se acalmaram por saber que ele é um príncipe.''

Adam deu risada. –''Eu lembro da reação de Teela.''

Randor também riu e imitou a reação dela. –''Um pirata!? Adora deve ter perdido a cabeça!'' -O riso aumentou. –''Não demore muito para propor a Teela.''

-''Eu vou pedi-la hoje. Já falei com Duncan e ele da à benção dele a nossa união.''

-''Assim como eu também dou a minha benção.''

Quando a risada diminuiu, Adam percebeu que não ficava próximo assim de seu pai fazia anos.

-''Eu senti saudade disso. Sabe, de nós conversarmos normalmente.''

Randor retribuiu com um sorriso, mas percebeu que não podia mostrar que ele sabia do segredo, então depois de engolir em seco, o rei falou.

-''Tudo mudou com seu comportamento irresponsável, que eu vejo que esta diminuindo e agradeço isso.''

Adam assentiu novamente e se despediu de seu pai, indo falar com Teela quando Randor falou. –''Acho melhor esperarmos pelo menos alguns meses para o casamento acontecer.''

-''Por que?''

-''Por mais que eu esteja feliz com a união, isso esta indo muito rápido. Sim, eu sei que vocês se conhecem a vida toda e que não é preciso esperar, mas para o bem do reino vocês vão ter de esperar.''

Adam assentiu, sabendo que seu pai tinha razão e saiu do escritório.

Randor suspirou e olhou para as mãos. –''Agora entendo o que você teve de passar, filho. E vejo que isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu gostaria.''

-''O que vai ser mais difícil, querido?'' –A voz de Marlena foi ouvida.

Randor olhou para a porta novamente e viu sua esposa entrar. Esconder seu conhecimento sobre o segredo de seus filhos de sua esposa era muito difícil para ele, mas ele sabia que era para protege-la.

-''Nada querida.'' –Ele lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

Marlena não ficou convencida com essa resposta e seu marido percebeu isso.

-''Nada? Me parece que é muito mais que 'nada'.''

-''Desculpe querida, mas esse segredo não é meu para falar.'' –Randor respondeu.

Marlena pegou a dica e essa resposta respondeu a pergunta que estava em sua mente há semanas. Decidindo arriscar, a rainha fechou a porta e ao se virar para o marido ela perguntou.

-''Adam e Adora?''

-''O que?'' –Ele olhou para ela incrédulo.

-''É o segredo deles, não é? O segredo de Adam e Adora?''

-''Você sabe? Como...'' –Randor parou no meio da frase e balançou a cabeça. –''Você sempre foi mais observadora do que eu, mas eu pensei que você não sabia sobre eles serem... você sabe quem.''

Marlena assentiu com calma. –''Há quanto tempo você sabe?'' –Ela perguntou.

-''Algumas semanas.''

-''Eles sabem que você sabe?''

-''Não.''

-''Você não planeja contar a eles?'' –Marlena se aproximou e se encostou na mesa.

''Eu não sei.'' –Foi a resposta. –''Mas eu peço que não fale para eles.''


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24.

-''Então?'' –Teela perguntou assim que Adam apareceu na oficina de seu pai.

Adam sorriu. –''Ele esta feliz por nós. E não teve nenhuma reclamação pela minha escolha. Viu? Eu lhe disse que ele já te considerava uma filha.''

Teela pulou e o abraçou com força.

-''Quando anunciaremos?'' –Ela perguntou animada.

-''Ele falou para nós escolhermos, mas não falaremos disso antes que eu faça isso.'' –Adam exclamou enquanto a soltava e se ajoelhava e pegava uma caixinha em seu bolso.

-''Teela Duncan...''

A boca de Teela foi abrindo quando percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, depois um sorriso se formou enquanto ela não parava de pensar :::Não acredito. Não acredito!:::

-''Você é a pessoa que eu me vejo estando no lado para o resto da minha vida, mesmo quando eu virar rei eu consigo ver que você será a mais maravilhosa das rainhas com seu jeito bondoso de ser. Tee, você daria a honra de ser minha esposa?''

Lagrimas de alegria escorriam pelo rosto de Teela enquanto ele a pedia em casamento, sem pensar duas vezes, ela começou a assentir com a cabeça. –''Sim!'' –Ela começou a falar. -''Sim, sim, sim!'' –Ela o abraçou antes dele ter a chance de levantar e ambos caíram no chão rindo enquanto ela dava vários beijos no rosto de Adam.

Adam retornou o abraço com um sorriso. Ele estava impressionado com a forma ''passiva'' que Teela estava agindo desde que eles começaram a namorar, e surpreso por ela ter aceito o pedido. O príncipe colocou a mão no rosto dela e a beijou.

Depois do beijo acabar eles se levantaram, ele mostrou o anel que estava dentro da caixinha e colocou no dedo anelar dela. A aliança tinha um único diamante branco. Junto com uma fita em seu pulso esquerdo. Por tradição em Eternia, os noivos deveriam usar fitas douradas que combinariam com o anel que eles usariam quando se casassem.

Teela sorriu ao ver o anel e o reconheceu de um antigo quadro.

-''Mas esse é o anel da rainha Leandra.''

-''É sim, ele foi guardado por meus pais para eu dar a pessoa que eu escolher me casar.''

Teela sorriu e olhou para o anel, então falou.

-''Não estamos indo muito rápido com isso? Quero dizer, estamos namorando a alguns meses apenas.''

-''Meu pai falou o mesmo. Ele diz que teremos de ter um noivado de pelo menos alguns meses.''

-''Alguns meses?!'' –Ela o interrompeu.

-''Ele disse que é para o bem do reino.''

-''Mas ele e a rainha...''

-''Também tiveram de esperar um ano para se casar após o anuncio ao povo.'' –Adam apertou os lábios.

Teela assentiu. –''E quando vamos anunciar?''

-''Bom, o casamento de Adora esta próximo e eu achei que...''

-''Ouvi meu nome.'' –Adora exclamou entrando na oficina. –''O que foi, maninho?''

Adam sorriu para Teela e ela ergueu o anel para Adora ver.

No instante que Adora viu ela deu um pequeno grito de alegria e abraçou ambos.

-''Não acredito! Quer dizer, eu acredito, eu só não sabia quanto tempo iria demorar para isso. Parabéns!''

-''Obrigada Adora!'' –Teela agradeceu a amiga com um sorriso.

-''Mana, eu e Teela estávamos pensando em fazer o anuncio no seu casamento, já que é o evento mais próximo que temos.'' -Adam exclamou.

-''Papai falou para esperarem alguns meses pelo menos?''

Adam assentiu.

Adora suspirou. -''Por mim tudo bem, mas Adam, não pode se fazer um anuncio em um casamento. Esta nas regras.''

Adam fez uma cara que Teela conhecia bem, a cara de que esqueceu de algo importante. Não se contendo, ela virou os olhos.

-''Me esqueci do protocolo.''

-''Desculpe maninho.''

-''Esta tudo bem, Adora.'' –Teela interveio. –''Podemos anunciar em outro momento, afinal teremos de esperar um ano de qualquer forma. Alguns meses a mais não vão nos separar.''

Adam colocou um braço em sua cintura e apertou os lábios. Como Teela estava na sua frente, ela não o viu fazendo isso, mas sua irmã viu e internamente suspirou.

-''Mas não podemos ficar pensando nisso, afinal, amanha será um dia muito especial. Não é mesmo Adora?'' –Teela exclamou.

Imediatamente o sorrio voltou aos lábios da princesa, mas no fundo ela ainda estava preocupada com o irmão e melhor amiga.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com o palácio agitado, hoje é o casamento de sua princesa e todos os criados já estavam no local que acontecera o casamento. A princesa escolheu o palácio de verão pelos belos e imensos jardins e a bela vista para o mar para ser o local de seu casamento. O antigo plano era fazer o casamento em Etheria, no castelo de Cristal, mas como o castelo ainda não iria se mostrar por um tempo, Adora e Hawk inverteram, eles vão fazer o casamento em Eternia e a festa em Brigthmoon no planeta Etheria.

Adam, Hawk, Swen, Bow e alguns mestres chegaram por primeiro no palácio para se prepararem lá e descerem diretamente para a cerimonia quando chegasse a hora.

-''Nervoso?'' –Adam perguntou enquanto ele e Hawk terminavam de se arrumar.

Hawk deu uma pequena risada. –''Esta mais para ansioso.'' –Ele se olhou no espelho novamente. –''Eu e Adora esperamos por mais de um ano por esse dia e nem acredito que finalmente chegou.''

Adam sorriu. Ele e sua irmã haviam conversado na noite anterior e Adora estava muito ansiosa. De fato ela e Hawk são um casal perfeito e serão muito felizes juntos, pois dava para ver que ele a fazia feliz e que ela era muito preciosa para ele, senão Hawk não teria dado a ela o medalhão.

-''Quanto tempo falta para começar?'' –Swen perguntou.

-''Algumas horas.'' –O príncipe de Eternia respondeu.

xxXXXxx

-''Você esta linda!''-Glimmer exclamou assim que viu Adora.

Adora estava com uma parte do cabelo preso em um coque alto e o resto estava solto com alguns cachos. Havia uma tiara branca bem decorada em sua cabeça, assim como haviam joias prateadas e brancas, junto do medalhão dourado que Adora fez questão de usar hoje. Seu vestido se parecia muito com um vestido de baile, o tecido branco dependendo do momento brilhava conforme a luz chegava. O véu era enorme e o branco brilhava conforme Adora se movia.

A princesa de Eternia deu risada. –''Não consigo acreditar que é hoje...''

-''Pois acredite.'' –Casta falou.

-''Nervosa?'' –Teela perguntou.

-''Não.'' –Adora mentiu.

-''Mentirosa.'' –Lohni exclamou com um sorriso.

-''Ok, ok, eu estou um pouco nervosa.'' –Adora falou.

-''Bem, isso é normal.'' –Marlena respondeu a filha com lagrimas nos olhos e depois balançou a cabeça. –''Meu bebe esta se casando.'' –Marlena abraçou Adora.

-''Moças, temos que ir.'' –A dama de confiança da rainha avisou. –''Princesa, seu pai vai encontra-la na entrada do castelo de verão.''

Adora assentiu enquanto todas saiam do quarto.

-''É hoje.'' –Adora sussurrou.

xxXXXxx

-''Elas chegarão a qualquer momento.'' –Randor disse enquanto andava em direção a entrada do palácio. Os convidados estavam terminando de chegar e faltava dez minutos para a cerimonia começar.

Adam estava descendo as escadas junto com seu pai quando as naves começaram a chegar com as damas de honra e com a noiva.

-''Uau.'' –Adam exclamou assim que viu sua irmã. Randor encheu os olhos de lagrimas e por um momento a imagem de sua filha quando era bebe apareceu em sua mente.

-''Pai.'' –Ela sorriu, percebendo que ele estava distraído com algo.

Ele balançou rapidamente a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. –''Você esta linda, querida.''

-''Sim, ela esta.'' –Marlena exclamou enquanto ajudava a descer o véu. –''Onde estão as meninas?''

-''Stella, Cassandra e Chelse?'' –Adam perguntou. –''Elas estão esperando com o pai de Chelse, Sunder.''

-''Quantas pessoas vieram?'' –Teela perguntou.

-''Boa parte da corte real, os rebeldes, mestres, o resto da família real e o pai de Hawk.'' –Randor respondeu.

-''O pai de Hawk conseguiu vir?'' –Marlena exclamou.

-''Digamos que eu dei um jeitinho.'' –Adora ergueu o braço em que estava o bracelete.

-''Ah, entendi.'' –Sua mãe falou.

-''Pronta?'' –Randor estendeu a mão para sua filha.

-''Pronta.'' –Adora respondeu enquanto pegava a mão de seu pai.

-''Boa sorte.'' –Adam deu um beijo na bochecha de sua irmã e entrou com sua mãe para esperar a cerimonia começar. Adora e Randor logo atrás.

Lohni havia entrado no salão para buscar as três meninas, que momentos depois apareceram com ela e assumiram suas posições.

A musica começou a tocar e todos os convidados olharam para o corredor. Enquanto isso, Hawk subia no altar e olhou atentamente para o final do corredor. Hawk esta usando um terno preto com uma faixa azul no peito indicando que ele era um príncipe.

Os primeiros a entrar foram Adam e Marlena, seguidos de Teela e Swen, Glimmer e Bow, Lohni e Philip, Casta e Meckanek. Após os dois últimos chegarem na metade do corredor, Chelse andou logo atrás deles espalhando pétalas de flores pelo caminho. Assim que todos os casais tomaram seus lugares no altar, a musica mudou e depois de alguns segundos, Adora e Randor entraram no corredor. Cassandra e Stella logo atrás levando o véu de Adora.

Hawk observou seus amigos entrarem e assumirem suas posições, mas o que o surpreendeu mais foi ver sua noiva. O ex pirata não conseguia acreditar no quão bela sua noiva estava. Quando ele encontrou seus olhos, ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu.

xxXXXxx

4 anos atrás.

Hawk não admitiu naquele dia, mas ele queria conhecer aquela mulher, e a ideia de dar uma carona para ela não era uma ideia tão ruim. Depois de meia hora de viagem sem que ela se afastasse do cavalo, ele decidiu se aproximar e se apresentar do jeito certo. Apenas para ela o chamar de traidor por estar trabalhando com a horda. Ninguém o havia enfrentado assim antes e isso mostrou que ela não tinha medo de falar o que pensava, o que o fez gostar um pouco mais dela.

Os eventos seguintes ocorreram rapidamente e no meio de toda essa confusão, Catra falou o nome de sua misteriosa amiga. :::Ela é Adora?::: ele pensou. O capitão e seus homens já haviam ouvido falar na líder rebelde Adora e de como a grande rebelião evoluiu depois dela assumir a liderança. Segundo as histórias, Adora era uma guerreira bem treinada, honrada e focada, em alguns casos preferindo se entregar a ver seus rebeldes capturados e essa guerreira estava ali na frente dele todo esse tempo.

O resto passou muito rápido, ele a entregou, depois voltou atrás e a salvou e nisso os dois foram se aproximando.

Nos meses seguintes Hawk estava sempre ajudando a rebelião, não apenas para ajuda-los, mas para ver Adora. Não demorou muito para Swen perceber que o motivo para tantas visitas era a líder rebelde, depois de alguns dias, Hawk e Swen conversaram e o capitão revelou o que Swen já sabia.

-''Fale com ela.'' –Swen disse.

-''E se ela não se sentir do mesmo jeito?''

-''Bom, isso somente ela pode dizer.'' –Foi a resposta.

Demorou uma semana, mas Hawk conseguiu ficar sozinho com ela e revelar o que sentia, ficando surpreso quando ela disse que sentia o mesmo e que tinha medo de que ele não a amasse. Não deixando que ela continuasse, Hawk a beijou, interrompendo ela no meio da frase.

xxXXXxx

Dias atuais.

Randor colocou a mão de sua filha em cima da mão do noivo e depois subiu ao seu lugar para dar inicio a cerimonia.

-''Meus amigos.'' –O rei começou com um sorriso. –''É com grande alegria que hoje comemoramos o casamento de minha filha, a princesa Adora com o príncipe e Capitão Sea Hawk. Além de serem dois guerreiros e lideres honrados, sua compaixão e amor os trouxe aqui hoje. Hoje os dois serão unidos no laço do matrimonio...'' –O inicio do discurso demorou alguns minutos, até que chegou a parte dos noivos falarem.

-''Hawk, você pode começar.''

O ex pirata se virou para Adora.

-''Adora... você sempre a luz da verdade e esperança, alguém que conseguiu ver o melhor de mim quando eu não conseguia mais ver. Você me transformou de um pirata para um rebelde com sua amizade, me transformou em alguém melhor com o seu amor, sabe, desde a época em que nos conhecemos eu já gostava de você, e esse amor só foi aumentando conforme ficávamos juntos. Você é forte, honrada e acima de tudo, você é minha inspiração.''

Adora tentou parar de chorar e falou. –''Hawk, eu estou apaixonada por você desde que eu te conheci, você é um heroi desde antes de me conheci, mesmo que você não consiga ver isso, você foi ao meu socorro varias vezes e esteve ao meu lado ainda mais vezes do que eu poderia pedir. Eu me sinto honrada de estar ao seu lado.''

Randor assentiu com um sorriso e exclamou. –''Sea Hawk, você aceita Adora Leandra como sua legitima esposa na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde e na doença para ama-la e respeita-la?''

O sorriso de Hawk aumentou. –''Aceito.''

-''Adora, você aceita Sea Hawk como seu legitimo marido na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde e na doença para ama-lo e respeita-lo?''

-''Aceito.'' –A princesa respondeu.

-''Eu os declaro marido e esposa, príncipe e princesa de Eternia. Podem se beijar.'' –Randor exclamou com um sorriso e o casal se beijou.

O beijo foi aplaudido com enorme felicidade pelos convidados e essa felicidade continuou ate o beijo acabar e se acalmou depois dele acabar.

Logo após o beijo acabar, os recém casados se viraram para o rei, que exclamou.

-''Hawk, agora como príncipe de Eternia, você se dispõe a assinar um documento, dizendo que caso o primogênito seu e de Adora não seja herdeiro de Eternia, ele ou ela será de herdeiro Etheria, mas caso ele ou ela seja herdeiro de Eternia, o segundo filho ou filha de vocês, assumirá o planeta Etheria.'' –Randor disse, enquanto o documento era colocando em uma pequena mesa ao lado do casal.

O casal assinou o documento, assim proclamando que o que Randor havia dito será verdade.

-''Mais uma coisa.'' –O rei sussurrou para seu genro. –''Cuide bem dela.''

-''Sempre.'' –Hawk respondeu com um sorriso.

-''O que estamos esperando, isso é uma festa!'' –Adam exclamou e todos riram.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26.

Em pouco tempo todos estavam em Etheria, com exceção de alguns mestres e dos guardas reais, para o caso de Skeletor resolver atacar o palácio.

Enquanto eles ficaram no palácio, os demais convidados foram para Etheria para a festa.

As crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, os adultos conversavam, dançavam e comiam os doces que estavam espalhados nas mesas pelo jardim. A rainha Angela estava mais do que contente que Adora e Hawk escolheram seu reino para a festa de casamento deles, pois nos últimos quatro anos, ela considerou Adora como sua filha.

Por falar em Adora e Hawk, eles estavam conversando com Madam e Swen.

-''Eu disse que eles iriam ficar juntos!'' –Madam falou com um sorriso.

-''Ei, eu nunca duvidei disso.'' –Swen respondeu.

-''De fato, se não fosse por vocês, eu não acho que eu e Adora iriamos ter falado que gostávamos um do outro na época.'' –Hawk exclamou.

-''E agradecemos por vocês terem nos dado coragem para falarmos sobre nossos sentimentos.'' –Adora complementou.

-''Não é preciso agradecimentos, minha querida, nós...'' –A Madam foi interrompida quando Randor começou a falar e chamou a atenção de todos.

-''Peço um minuto da atenção de todos. Hoje foi um dia ao qual unimos um casal que em mais de uma ocasião mostrou seu amor e amizade um com o outro. Quero propor um brinde a minha filha e seu novo marido. A Adora e Sea Hawk.''

-''A Adora e Sea Hawk.'' –Todos ergueram as taças de vinho, champanhe, o que estavam bebendo.

-''Antes da musica começar, não sou apenas eu quem quer dizer algumas palavras ao casal. Rei Falcon?'' –Randor andou para o lado e Falcon ficou onde o rei de Eternia estava.

-''Primeiramente eu preciso agradecer por eu poder estar aqui para assistir o casamento de meu filho e esse agradecimento vai diretamente para sua nova esposa, Adora se não fosse pelos seus poderes, eu não poderia ter saído daquela ilha, então obrigado.''

Adora sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-''E agora o que eu tenho a falar para o casal. Eu não imaginava que meu filho fosse encontrar alguém tão maravilhosa para ser sua esposa do que Adora, que seu amor apenas aumente conforme os anos forem se passando. Adora, bem vinda a família, e espero que em breve ela cresça.''

O casal corou e deu uma risada nervosa.

-''Acabamos de nos casar e vocês já querem netos?'' –Hawk perguntou de bom humor.

-''Eu quero.'' –A rainha Marlena exclamou, fazendo com que todos rissem novamente.

Quando a risada acabou o rei Randor falou. -''Agora, quero chamar a princesa Adora e o príncipe Hawk para a pista de dança para sua primeira dança como marido e esposa.''

Hawk estendeu a mão esquerda para Adora. A princesa sorriu e colocou a sua mão esquerda em cima da dele, mostrando as duas alianças juntas. Como Adora estava com a aliança dela desde o pedido de casamento, na cerimonia só foi preciso Hawk colocar a sua própria aliança.

O ex pirata colocou a mão direita na cintura dela e a levou para o centro sa pista de dança, e assim que seu arrumaram para começar a dançar, a musica começou. (Musica I'm a pirate, you are a princess.)

-''Nossa musica.'' –Adora exclamou assim que a melodia começou.

-''Nossa musica.'' –Hawk concordou, e quando chegou no refrão, ele cantou junto. –''Im a pirate, you are a pricess...'' –Juntos eles foram dançando ate a musica acabar e quando chegou nos últimos toques da musica, ele a abraçou e ambos se inclinaram para o lado, ela com a mão no peito dele e ele com as mãos na cintura.

Todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo.

Quando eles ficaram retos novamente, o irmão de Adora subiu no palco e anunciou. –''Antes de vocês saírem da pista de dança, temos um pequeno vídeo para vocês.'' –Ele desceu e atrás da banda começou um vídeo mostrando algumas das aventuras do casal e como musica de fundo, estava ''Love night and day ( Amo noite e dia) do Jorge e Mateus feat. Jonh Kip.''

Quando a musica acabou, o casal estava com lagrimas nos olhos por reviver tudo isso, pois no vídeo estava desde o momento em que se conheceram até o pedido de casamento.

Adam se aproximou deles e sua irmã imediatamente o abraçou com força.

-''Você merece, maninha.'' –Ele retornou o abraço com a mesma força.

-''Obrigada.''

Os reis observaram com um grande sorriso seus filhos se abraçarem. Essa era uma visão que eles esperaram ver desde que Adora havia voltado.

-''Não pensava que esse dia chegaria tão rápido. Nossa filhinha se casou.'' -O rei exclamou.

-''Aham.'' –A rainha o abraçou e exclamou em seguida. –''E você não falou nada aos dois sobre aquilo.''

-''Marly, eu vou falar com eles assim que Adora retornar.''

-''Claro e dai vai adiar para depois do anuncio de noivado de Adam, e dai para depois da festa de noivado...'' –Marlena comentou, vendo o que seu marido falava. –''Você esta adiando isso já faz semanas.''

-''Não é um assunto fácil para simplesmente chegar e falar. Principalmente depois deles terem escondido de nós durante tanto tempo.'' –Randor sussurrou.

-''Bom, eu fui bem direta com eles. Randor, Adam esta cansado de dar uma de príncipe covarde na sua frente, ele em mais de uma ocasião disse que queria mostrar para você o que ele é capaz, para você ter orgulho dele.''

-''Mas ele já me orgulha, Marlena. Ambos me orgulham.''

-''Agora é só falar para eles. Não vou forçar você a falar com eles, mas vou respeitar sua decisão de esperar Adora voltar e quero que você saiba que depois de um tempo eu vou questiona-los sobre você ter conversado com eles, e é melhor você já ter tido essa conversa quando eu perguntar, ok?''

-''Ok.'' –Ele respondeu relutante.

Marlena deu risada. –''Acho que chegou a hora de ter uma dança sua com nossa filha.''

-''E depois uma dança nossa.'' –Randor beijou sua esposa e foi em direção a sua filha.

Ao perceber que seu rei estava andando em direção a princesa, a orquestra real começou a se preparar.

Adam e Hawk se afastaram da pista de dança assim que Randor chegou a Adora. Com um sinal para a orquestra começar, Randor guiou sua filha pela pista de dança.

(A musica tocada foi Photograph do Ed Sheeran.)

-''É Hawk, sem que vocês soubessem, você e Adora uniram Etheria e Eternia e realizaram um sonho antigo meu e do pai dela.'' –Falcon exclamou.

-''Como assim?'' –Hawk perguntou.

Na pista de dança.

-''Como assim pai?'' –A princesa perguntou.

-''Antes que eu conhecesse sua mãe e antes de nós perdemos o contato com Falcon, nós falávamos que queríamos unir nossos reinos, uma vez citamos um exemplo para o caso dele tivesse um filho e eu tivesse uma filha.'' –Randor começou a responder enquanto dançavam.

-''De os dois se conhecerem e se apaixonarem para podermos unir os reinos.'' –Falcon terminou de explicar para seu filho.

-''Então eu iria conhecer Adora de qualquer maneira.'' –Hawk exclamou.

Falcon acenou com a cabeça.

-''Então mesmo que eu não tivesse sido capturada, eu e Hawk nos conheceríamos?'' –Adora perguntou a seu pai.

-''Sim.'' –Randor suspirou.

-''Pai.'' –Adora colocou a mão no rosto de seu pai.-''Já passou, eu estou em casa.''

Randor tentou sorrir. –''Eu sei, mas não posso deixar de pensar no que aquele vilão tirou de nós. Todos os abraços, brincadeiras, as viagens em família. Era para a família estar completa.''

-''Ela esta completa agora e é isso que importa.''

O rei não pode deixar de sorrir. –''Você é idêntica a sua mãe, tanto no jeito de falar quanto no jeito de fazer as coisas.''

Adora sorriu e ambos fizeram uma reverencia assim que a musica acabou.

-''Você e seu irmão são fortes. Mais fortes do que nós poderíamos imaginar que vocês seriam.'' –Randor beijou a testa de sua filha e a levou até o marido, depois foi até a esposa e a levou para a pista de dança. A próxima dança era do rei e da rainha.

(A musica ''River flows in you'' do yumira começou a ser tocada.)

O rei guiou sua esposa pela pista de dança e eles ficaram quietos por quase um minuto.

-''Você deu a dica para ela?'' –Marlena perguntou.

-''Sim senhora.''

-''Bem, já que você deu a dica, eu acho melhor deixarmos esse assunto para depois dela retornar.''

-''Concordo plenamente.'' –Randor olhou bem para sua esposa, admirando o quão bela ela estava.

-''O que foi?''

-''Eu estava me lembrando do nosso casamento. Eu espero que Adora e Adam sejam tão felizes com seus conjugues quanto nós somos felizes.''

-''Eles vão ser. Eles já são.''

-''Teela já sabe?''

A rainha balançou a cabeça, não.

-''Isso vai dar uma encrenca.''

-''Estou surpresa de que você não tenha dado uma encrenca quando soube.'' –Marlena exclamou.

-''Digamos que eu tive de me segurar. Fingir que não sei sobre esse segredo é muito difícil e me pergunto como os dois conseguiram por tantos anos?''

-''Isso eu também não sei. Mas sei que eles quiseram contar em varias ocasiões.''

-''Mas agora eu sei e eles podem parar de esconder. Pelo menos na nossa frente.''

-''Isso é o que eles mais querem, principalmente Adam.''

A musica acabou e eles se curvaram um para o outro.

A festa estava chegando ao fim e chegou a hora de que Adora estava esperando. Uma tradição da Terra era a noiva jogar o buque e ela queria fazer isso desde que sua mãe lhe falou.

Adora subiu nos degraus de uma pequena escada e perguntou. –''Estão prontos?''

Muitas garotas estavam abaixo dela, todas com as mãos esticadas para tentar pegar o buque.

Adora se virou e jogou o buque por cima da cabeça.

O buque de flores vermelhas e douradas parou em duas mãos esticadas e Adora se virou para ver quem havia pego o buque, não ficando surpresa quando Teela abaixou as mãos com uma cara de surpresa.

Teela olhou para Adam, que a olhava com a boca aberta que logo se transformou em um sorriso, ela devolveu o sorriso e olhou novamente para Adora, que estava rindo. Se aproximando da princesa, ela perguntou.

-''Foi seus poderes, não foi?''

-''Não, não foram. De fato eu só joguei o buque.''

Adam apareceu atrás de Teela e ouviu o que elas estavam falando.

-''O destino é mais forte.'' –Adora exclamou.

-''É mesmo.'' –Adam colocou a mão na cintura de Teela. -''Quer dançar?''

-''Você sabe minha resposta.'' –Os dois se afastaram.

-''Parabéns!'' -Adora se virou para ver sua amiga se aproximar.

-''Lohni! Obrigada! E parabéns para você também.''

-''Para mim? Pelo que?''

Adora ergueu a sobrancelha. –''Pelo seu namoro recente com Duque Philip.''

-''Você soube? Como, quando?''

-''Minha amiga, sou a princesa de Eternia e você ficaria surpresa com o que eu chego a escutar da corte. A fofoca lá corre mais rápido do que corria na horda.''

-''Isso eu preciso concordar.'' –As duas riram.

-''Casada agora, quem diria.'' –Lohni exclamou.

-''É verdade.''

-''Vocês já eram felizes antes e esse casamento apenas vai aumentar essa felicidade. Você merece isso.''

-''Não apenas eu.'' –Adora abraçou a amiga. –''A festa já esta terminando, eu e Hawk vamos nos despedir de todos e já vamos sair.''

Lohni olhou para o céu e percebeu que já estava de noite, deveria ser umas sete ou oito da noite.

-''Então ate a volta, te vejo no palácio.''

-''Esta morando com Philip?'' –Adora perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-''E você achou que eu iria deixa-lo escapar da minha vista?'' –Elas riram e Adora foi ate o marido.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27.

Dias mais tarde a família real estava no palácio. Não houve ataques nem nada.

Enquanto isso Adam aproveitou para dar uma volta nos jardins junto de Teela.

-''Não acredito que Adora esta casada.'' –Adam exclamou.

-''E logo seremos nós.'' –Teela sorriu.

-''E isso é algo que eu não quero esperar.'' –Adam a pegou pela cintura e a beijou.

-''Que lindo!'' –Uma voz exclamou.

O casal se afastou rapidamente, apenas para ver Orko e Cringer parados olhando para eles.

Adam imediatamente relaxou e Teela soltou um suspiro que ela não sabia que estava segurando.

-''Não se preocupem conosco, só viemos dar um aviso.'' –Orko exclamou.

-''Que aviso?'' –Teela perguntou.

-''Na verdade alguns avisos...'' –Cringer corrigiu.

-''Que seriam?'' –Agora Adam perguntou.

-''Seu pai marcou o anuncio do noivado de vocês para daqui a três dias! Na quarta.''

-''Que noticia maravilhosa Orko.!'' –Teela exclamou e em seguida abraçou Adam.

-''E ainda tem mais! Dree Elle e eu vamos ter um bebe!'' –Orko falou ainda mais animado.

Essa noticia surpreendeu ainda mais o casal.

-''Um bebe?!'' –Ambos falaram.

-''Duncan, isso vai sobrar para você...'' –Adam sussurrou e levou uma cotovelada nas costelas entregue por Teela.

-''Orko, parabéns!'' –Teela soltou Adam e andou até seu pequeno amigo para abraça-lo.

-''Obrigado!''

-''Parabéns mesmo, Orko.'' –Adam exclamou logo em seguida.

-''Agora as noticias não tão boas.'' –Orko falou depois de um tempo. –''Houve um ataque próximo ao reino de Beira Mar.''

-''Quantos guerreiros aproximadamente?'' –Teela perguntou.

-''O tamanho de uma frota normal de soldados. Segundo testemunhas, eles eras bem treinados.'' –Cringer falou com medo.

-''Ok, vou falar com meus homens e ver...'' –Teela foi interrompida quando eles ouviram uma bomba explodir, seguido de um abalo. Todos caíram no chão.

-''Estamos sob ataque!'' –Teela exclamou.

Adam ajudou sua noiva a se levantar e em seguida olhou para Cringer. Entendendo o que seu amigo queria dizer com aquele olhar, Cringer saiu correndo.

-''Cringer!'' –Adam saiu correndo atrás dele.

-''Adam, esse não é o momento para...'' –Houve outro abalo e Teela gemeu de frustração. Pegando seu comunicador, a capitã da guarda deu as ordens e foi para a batalha.

Orko sem saber o que fazer, foi junto com Teela.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28.

Adam correu o mais rápido possível para se transformar, mas antes dele ter a chance de levantar a espada, ele sentiu que estava sendo observado.

Cringer também havia parado e estava encolhido.

-''Adam, eu não gosto disso.''

-''Vai gostar ainda menos, gatinho.'' –Veio uma voz disfarçada e em seguid um guerreiro pulou no príncipe, que conseguiu revidar e tirar o outro guerreiro de cima dele.

Se virando para encarar o guerreiro, Adam viu que ele usava uma mascara. Porem, assim que outro guerreiro olhou para Adam ele pareceu ter paralisado.

E por causa disso, ele foi atingido por uma arma de choque, o choque foi entregue por Man-at-arms.

-''Vocês estão bem?'' –Ele perguntou.

-''Sim, obrigado Duncan, você chegou bem na hora.''

-''Esse é o meu trabalhos, agora se transforme. Precisamos de He-man.'' –Duncan se aproximou do guerreiro inconsciente.

Adam fez o que foi pedido e assim que a transformação terminou, ele chegou perto de seu mentor.

-''Quem você acha que ele é?'' –He-man perguntou.

-''Não é 'ele', é ela.'' –Duncan tirou a mascara e revelou uma mulher um pouco mais jovem do que o pincipe.

-''Leve-a para o palácio, Duncan e depois me encontre no lugar onde esta acontecendo a batalha.''

Duncan pegou a guerreira inconsciente nos braços e a levou para uma das torres dos guardas enquanto He-man e Battlecat iam para a batalha.

xxXXXxx

Quando chegaram, encontraram os mestres e a guarda real lutando lado a lado contra no mínimo vinte guerreiros mascarados.

Teela chutou um e ele pareceu nem se importar com a dor do chute, o guerreiro atacou em uma intensidade maior e por um momento Teela achou que não teria chance. O que logo aconteceu. Ela levou um soco e caiu.

-''Teela!'' –Stratos ficou entre ela e o guerreiro.

-''Esqueçam isso! É inútil, ela não esta aqui! RETORNEM!'' –Um dos guerreiros mascarados exclamou e todos conseguiram fugir.

-''Sobre quem eles estavam falando?'' –Stratos perguntou.

-''Teela!'' –Duncan entrou na sala e foi diretamente para a filha.

-''Eu não sei sobre quem eles estavam falando, mas parecem que eles estavam procurando alguém.'' –Meckanek exclamou.

-''Bem, eles falaram 'Ela'. Ou seja, sabemos que estão procurando uma mulher.'' –Ram-man arriscou.

-''Poderia ser qualquer uma. Desde uma das servas até mesmo She-ra ou Adora.'' –Lohni falou. Como uma guerreira treinada, ela foi autorizada a lutar ao lado dos mestres. –''Mas aquele tipo de luta é muito familiar, eu não sei, é como se eu já tivesse visto alguém com esse mesmo tipo de luta.''

-''Talvez você tenha visto em Etheria, na horda.'' –Duncan falou.

-''É bem provável, mas nós tínhamos vários tipos de luta com vários capitães de força ensinando. Esses golpes podem ser de qualquer um ou de todos juntos.'' –Lohni respondeu.

-''Isso se eles forem da horda.'' –He-man lembrou. –''Ainda não temos certeza.''

-''Mesmo assim, considerando de que estão procurando alguém aqui no palácio, eu quero toda a guarda reforçada e pronta para qualquer ataque, entendido?'' –Duncan se virou para os guardas.

-''Entendido senhor!'' –Eles saíram e transmitiram a ordem para o resto da guarda.

Duncan pegou Teela nos braços e foi ate a enfermaria, mas antes disso, ele parou no batente da porta e encarou os mestres.

-''Eu e o príncipe Adam conseguimos capturar uma deles. Eu quero guardas postados no lado de fora de sua cela 24 horas por dia. Talvez consigamos alguma informação com ela.''

-''O príncipe Adam ajudou?'' –Stratos exclamou surpreso, mas Duncan já havia saído. –''Vou considerar isso como um sim. Vocês o ouviram, vamos para a cela da nossa nova amiga.''

-''He-man, você vem junto?'' –Meckanek perguntou.

-''Não. Digamos que eu sou necessário em outro lugar. Até depois.'' –O herói montou em battlecat e saiu.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29.

Teela acordou horas mais tarde a primeira coisa que viu foi Adam sentado ao seu lado.

-''Adam...''

-''Hey...'' –Ele sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro dela quando ela tentou levantar. –''O medico disse para você ir com calma.''

-''Desde quando eu vou com calma?'' –Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

-''Bem, é melhor começar. Você levou uma surra.''

-''De um guerreiro muito bem treinado. Gostaria de saber onde ele aprendeu a lutar.''

-''Lohni disse que reconhece esse estilo de luta de algum lugar. Talvez seja de alguém da horda, mas ela não tem certeza. Adora poderá ajuda-la com isso assim que retornar daqui dois dias.''

-''Não vamos preocupar Adora com isso. Não agora.''

-''Por mais que eu deteste dizer isso, nós precisamos. Ela pode achar quem os treinou se essa pessoa foi da horda.''

xxXXXxx

-''Ainda não estou pronta para voltar para o palácio. Nunca fiquei tão relaxada quanto nos últimos dias.'' –Adora sorriu para o marido enquanto eles passeavam na praia. Adora estava com um biquíni azul e Hawk com um short preto.

-''Eu também não estou, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos precisar voltar para lá.'' –Hawk acariciou seu ombro e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

-''Quando foi a ultima vez que ficamos embaixo das estrelas assim?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Há dois dias atrás.''

Adora corou e olhou para ele. –''Antes.''

Hawk riu. -''Quando eu te pedi em casamento.''

Adora voltou a sorrir e olhou para as estrelas novamente. –''Sabe Hawk, as vezes eu penso que algo possa ter acontecido no palácio e nós não ficamos sabendo.''

-''Se algo atacou, seu irmão deu conta. Tenho certeza. Mas agora chega de pensar nisso, temos apenas mais dois dias antes de voltarmos ao palácio e eu quero pensar apenas em nós.'' –Hawk a segurou pela cintura.

-''Eu te amo.'' –Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-''Eu também te amo.'' –Ele a beijou.

xxXXXxx

Dois dias depois.

-''Bem vindos de volta!'' –Lohni foi a primeira a cumprimentar o casal.

-''Ainda não estava pronta para voltar, mas devo admitir, senti saudades.'' –Adora abraçou a amiga.

-''Adora! Hawk!'' –Teela gritou. Ela veio correndo par os dois e os abraçou. Adam estava logo atrás e enquanto sua noiva abraçava sua irmã, ele foi abraçar o cunhado.

-''Que bom que você voltou.''

-''Também senti saudades!'' –Adora sorriu e soltou Teela para abraçar o irmão.

-''Bem vinda em casa.'' –Adam a ergueu no abraço, ergue-la foi fácil já que ele era mais alto do que Adora e ela não era pesada.

-''Venham, o rei e a rainha estão nos esperando.'' –Teela exclamou.

-''Esperando?'' –Hawk perguntou.

-''Hoje é o anuncio do nosso noivado.'' –Adam respondeu e todos foram para a sala do trono.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30.

-''Bem vindos em casa!'' –Marlena e Randor abraçaram o casal.

-''É bom voltar.'' –Adora exclamou.

-''E é bom que tenhamos voltado a tempo.'' –Hawk completou.

-''É verdade. Estamos prestes a fazer o anuncio.''- Randor disse com um sorriso.

Marlena limpou a garganta.

-''E depois do anuncio eu quero falar com vocês dois.'' –O rei olhou para ambos os filhos enquanto sua esposa abria um sorriso.

-''Ok pai.'' –Adam e Adora falaram e se olharam logo em seguida.

Mas não dava tempo de conversar, pois a corte invadiu a sala do trono e a família real assumiu as suas posições.

Randor começou seu discurso, mas antes de chegar no meio houve outro tremor e gritos.

Os guardas imediatamente agiram e tentaram levar as pessoas para lugares seguros, enquanto os gêmeos conseguiram sair escondido para se transformar.

-''Tirem os reis daqui!'' –Teela deu a ordem e seus guardas obedeceram. Poucos segundos depois a sala estava cheia de guardas e de guerreiros mascarados. Hawk pegou sua espada e se preparou para a batalha, assim como Teela e em pouco tempo a pancadaria começou.

He-man e She-ra apareceram logo depois e entraram na luta. E a princesa do poder reconheceu imediatamente o golpe que seu adversário tentou usar nela. Como Adora, ela desviou esse golpe varias vezes e sabia muito bem qual era o ponto fraco.

-''Não é possível...'' –Ela sussurrou. E esse segundo que ela perdeu o foco na batalha foi o tempo que ela quase foi atingida por um outro golpe, que felizmente conseguiu desviar.

Depois de uma meia hora de luta, os mascarados se retiraram e em seguida He-man e She-ra saíram.

Quando os gêmeos voltaram para a sala do trono como suas verdadeiras identidades, Adora perguntou. Só estavam os mestres na sala.

-''Alguém sabe o que eles querem?''

-''Não sabemos quem são mas...'' –Teela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Adora.

-''Essa não foi a minha pergunta, capitã. O que eles procuram?''

Randor e Marlena entraram na sala bem no momento em que Adora perguntou.

-''Eles estão procurando por uma mulher. É tudo o que sabemos, princesa.'' –Ram-man exclamou.

Adora enrijeceu e todos viram isso.

-''Não se preocupe, Adora, Lohni reconheceu aqueles movimentos, agora você e ela vão poder levar a quem os treinou, ou seja, quem esta por trás disso.'' –Ram-man continuou.

Adora suspirou. –''Receio que a pessoa que os treinou não esteja por trás disso.''

-''Como você sabe?'' –Meckanek perguntou.

-''Por que cada capitão de força da horda tinha que treinar suas tropas. Lohni, você se lembra disso, não é?''

-''Sim, tanto é que o nosso treinamento foi feito por vários capitães, Adora onde você quer chegar com isso?''

-''O movimento que eles usaram era bem especifico e difícil de não reconhecer. She-ra veio falar comigo sobre ele e acreditem em mim. A pessoa que os treinou não esta por trás disso.''

-''E eu pergunto novamente, como você sabe, princesa?'' –Meckanek repetiu.

Adora olhou seriamente para os mestres e para sua família. –''Por que aquele golpe é meu. Fui eu quem os treinou.''


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31.

-''Você tem certeza disso?'' –Adam perguntou cuidadosamente. –''Adora, isso é só uma suposição e ainda temos que provar... talvez alguém que conheça os mesmos movimentos que você...''

-''Tenho certeza.'' –Adora interrompeu. –''Esses movimentos eram meus. Estamos enfrentando alguém que já treinou comigo.''

Adam pensou no que sua irmã estava falando. Agora faziam sentido o por que aquela guerreira havia parado no meio da luta. Ela não devia saber que Adora tinha um gêmeo e parou pela semelhança entre eles.

-''Mas Adora...'' –Randor exclamou. –''Digamos que é isso. Essa pessoa pode ter tido sua própria tropa por fora e os treinou com o mesmo treinamento.''

-''Talvez. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eles são tão bem treinados como eu e Lohni.''

-''E com todo respeito majestade. Eu e Adora éramos as melhores guerreiras dentro daquelas paredes.'' –Lohni exclamou, agora entendendo o porque sua amiga estava daquele jeito.

-''E se eles se aliaram com Skeletor...'' –Adora parou de falar.

-''Tem um jeito de saber se eles se aliaram com Skeletor ou não.'' –Teela exclamou.

-''Como?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Adam e Duncan conseguiram capturar um deles. Ela não nos respondeu nada. Talvez com você ela se abra.'' –Meckanek explicou.

-''Onde ela esta?'' –Adora perguntou. Agora Hawk se preocupou, sua esposa estava fazendo as coisas irem rápido demais.

-''Agora?'' –Ele perguntou assim que se aproximou dela.

-''Sim. Eu preciso saber se são eles. Por que se forem, eles podem conhecer minhas fraquezas, seja em luta ou em planos.''

-''Pensei que você não se abrisse tanto com suas tropas.'' –Teela falou.

-''Com uma tropa eu me abri. Mostrando boa parte do que eu sei.'' –Adora respondeu. –''Mas vocês não me responderam, onde ela esta?''

xxXXXxx

Minutos depois, A família real e os mestres estavam a caminho da prisão dessa guerreira misteriosa.

-''É aqui.'' –Duncan falou.

-''Muito bem, eu vou entrar.'' –Adora exclamou.

-''Adora espere!'' –Marlena exclamou e sua filha a olhou. –''Sabemos que eles estão procurando uma mulher, se essa mulher for você, não vamos entrega-la de bandeja. Coloque isso.'' –Marlena mostrou a capa com capuz que era da altura de Adora. –''Isso vai ocultar sua identidade.''

Adora sorriu e abraçou Marlena. Depois vestiu a capa e foi ate a entrada da cela enquanto todos iam para uma sala ao lado, que era das câmeras internas da cela. A princesa acenou para Duncan e ele abriu a porta.

-''Espere.'' –Adam disse se aproximando. Ele estava com a mesma capa. –''Eu vou entrar com você.''

-''Isso não é necessário.''

-''Isso é sim.''

Adora respirou fundo e ambos entraram.

xxXXXxx

A sala era muito bem iluminada e a prisioneira estava sentada na cama quando os dois entraram ela estava de costas para ambos.

-''Se vieram conseguir informações, estão perdendo tempo.'' –Ela exclamou.

-''Que tal começarmos com o básico?'' –Adora perguntou com a voz disfarçada. –''Qual seu nome?''

A guerreira deu risada. –''Você é a primeira pessoa que me pergunta isso.''

-''Isso vem do motivo de você tratar meus amigos com hostilidade.'' –Adam retrucou.

-''Calma.'' –Adora exclamou. –''Não viemos aqui para brigar.'' –A princesa voltou sua atenção para a guerreira. -''Você não me respondeu, soldado. Nome?''

xxXXXxx

-''Majestades, vocês tem certeza de que é sensato deixar os príncipes fazerem isso?'' –Meckanek perguntou.

-''Eu confio neles para isso.'' –Randor respondeu.

-''Mas e se...'' –Meckanek parou de falar assim que a voz da princesa foi ouvida.

-''Você não me respondeu, soldado. Nome?''

Todos olharam para a cela com admiração.

Randor sorriu. –''Como eu disse, eu confio neles.''

xxXXXxx

-''Você é da guarda?''

-''Vamos dizer que já fui. E o seu nome é?''

-''Por que isso te interessa?''

-''Por que não interessaria? Eu vou trata-la como uma pessoa e preciso do seu nome.'' –Foi a resposta sincera, mas Adora não revelou que o nome iria revelar se ela treinou essa garota ou não.

Depois de alguns segundos em silencio, a guerreira falou.

-''Lyla.'' –Ela se virou para os dois. –''Meu nome é Lyla.''

Assim que Adora a viu, ela paralisou. Ela estava certa. Ela treinou essa garota, e provavelmente todo o grupo.

Adam, vendo que sua irmã havia parado de falar, resolveu continuar.

-''Por que eu acho que esse não é seu nome?''

-''Digamos que vai ser assim que vocês vão me chamar. Pois não vão conseguir meu verdadeiro nome.'' –A guerreira sorriu.

Adora sacudiu a cabeça, finalmente encontrando o foco e voltando ao presente.

-''E o que vocês procuram? Lyla.'' –Ela perguntou dessa vez.

-''Não é 'o que', minha cara e sim quem.''

-''Controle a boca e talvez consigamos chegar a um acordo.'' –Adam exclamou.

-''Ei. Agora não.'' –Adora chamou a atenção do irmão.

-''Isso, controle seu amigo, pois eu não direi mais nada hoje. Mas Digo o seguinte. Quando meu chefe encontrar essa pessoa, eles terão uma bela reunião.'' –Ela começou a rir e os gêmeos saíram da cela.

Assim que pisaram para fora, Duncan fechou as portas e os gêmeos tiraram os capuzes.

-''Então?'' –Duncan perguntou.

-''Não conseguimos nada. Não sabemos nem o nome dela.'' –Adam respondeu.

-''Isso não é totalmente verdade.'' –Adora exclamou, fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

-''Aqui não, vamos ao escritório de meu pai.''


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32.

Assim que eles chegaram, Adora não perdeu tempo e falou.

-''O verdadeiro nome dela é Susan. Ela era uma dos guardas mais aplicados que eu já treinei. Ela aprende rápido e...''

-''E?'' –Teela perguntou.

-''Vocês se lembram que eu disse que mostrei completamente minhas habilidades a um dos grupos que eu treinei? Ela fazia parte desse grupo.''

-''Espere, isso não é tão ruim.'' –Hawk exclamou.

Adora o olhou perplexa. -''Como assim não é ruim?''

-''Olhe, você disse que provavelmente treinou eles, não é?''

-''Sim.''

-''E se você treinou eles, você sabe a fraqueza deles. Sabe os golpes e sabe como parar esses golpes. Você pode nos ensinar o mesmo que ensinou a eles.''

-''Não é uma má ideia.'' –Adam teve de concordar.

-''Tem de haver outra maneira.'' –Adora exclamou.

-''Mas Adora e se não houver?'' –Teela perguntou.

Adora suspirou. –''Muito bem. Vamos nos unir e conversar sobre o treinamento da guarda.''

-''Mas vamos fazer isso mais tarde. Tem sido um longo dia e eu quero conversar com meus filhos a sós.'' –Randor exclamou. –''Quero que o resto descanse desse ataque.''

Todos assentiram e saíram da sala, deixando a família real e seu novo membro sozinhos.

Assim que todos saíram, Adora sentou em uma das poltronas que havia no escritório e seu marido se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-''Você esta bem?'' –Hawk perguntou.

-''Não. Hawk, eu pensei que tudo que eu havia feito como capitã iria ficar em Etheria, mas parece que isso me seguiu para Eternia também.''

-''Querida, você só os treinou. Na época você não tinha como saber sobre a horda e sobre o caminho que eles iriam tomar.'' –Marlena falou.

-''Sua mãe tem razão.'' –Randor concordou.

-''Pai, o que você queria falar conosco?'' –Adam perguntou.

Randor olhou para Marlena e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-''Já faz um tempo que eu queria falar com vocês dois sobre um certo segredo.''

-''Um segredo?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Que segredo, pai?'' –Adam perguntou.

-''Não finja que você não sabe, He-man.''

Adora e Adam imediatamente se olharam e em seguida olharam para seus pais, mas principalmente para Marlena.

-''Eu não falei para ele.'' –A rainha exclamou.

-''Pela graça de Eternia. Ele sabe mesmo'' –Adam exclamou com a mão na testa.

-''Sim, eu sei. E quero que sabiam que eu estou orgulhoso de vocês, vocês dois. Mas eu tenho que me desculpar com você Adam, todas as vezes que você chegava atrasado para algo ou perdia uma reunião era para poder proteger as pessoas, eu não sabia, mas isso não é desculpa para eu ter te tratado daquele jeito. Eu sinto muito.''

Adam se levantou e abraçou o pai com força. Randor o abraçou de volta e abriu o abraço para incluir Adora e Marlena. Hawk sorriu.

-''Você faz parte da família, Hawk, venha para cá.'' –Marlena exclamou e Hawk obedeceu.

Horas mais tarde os reis anunciaram o noivado de Adam e Teela e houve grande comemoração e principalmente surpresa.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33.

Enquanto toda Eternia ia dormir, Skeletor e seus capangas estavam acordados na montanha da serpente.

-''Quem são esses guerreiros?'' –Evil-Lyn perguntou. Eles haviam visto o ataque de hoje ao palácio.

-''Eu não sei, mas talvez nós consigamos algo com isso. Eles estão atrás de alguém, então vamos ajuda-los a achar essa pessoa e depois eles nos ajudam a dominar Eternia.'' –Skeletor disse.

-''Eu não penso assim.'' –Uma voz veio.

Em questão de segundos a sala se encheu de guerreiros mascarados.

-''Nós não ajudaremos você, pois você teve os últimos anos para conseguir esse planeta.'' –Disse um deles.

-''E você por um acaso é o líder deles?'' –Skeletor perguntou.

-''Não, eu sou.'' –Um homem com uma mascara diferente e com roupas diferentes exclamou.

-''Então me diga o motivo de você não querer ajuda na captura dessa pessoa?''

-''Por que ninguém deve saber quem é essa pessoa. E você e seus guerreiros não são os mais confiáveis.''

-''Como você se atreve a vir até minha montanha e falar assim comigo? Eu sou o príncipe da escuridão.''

-''Não. Você é um príncipe ilegítimo de Eternia.''

Isso surpreendeu a todos na sala, ate mesmo o próprio Skeletor.

-''Skeletor, isso é verdade?'' –Evil-Lyn perguntou.

-''Não, não é.''

-''É sim. Keldor.'' –O outro vilão exclamou. –''E outra, você não é verdadeiramente perverso. Você odeia a família real por não dar o seu titulo de direito, mas isso é o máximo que você tem para odiar.''

-''Ele esta mentindo.''

-''Estou mesmo? Olha, você não é nem o herdeiro do trono. Então não vejo o porque de você ser assim.''

-''Você não sabe o que eu passei.''

-''E isso é uma confirmação do que eu disse a vocês.''

-''Eu vou te mandar para um lugar de onde você não vai voltar.'' –Skeletor lançou um raio de poder, que foi desviado. Em seguida o líder dos mascarados lançou um outro feitiço para ele ficar parado. Evil-Lyn tentou reagir a isso, mas acabou presa no mesmo feitiço.

-''Qual é o próximo que ira para as prisões da montanha da serpente?'' –O resto dos vilões ficaram quietos. –''Ótimo.''

Ele se virou para Skeletor. –''Eu vou governar Eternia ao lado da pessoa a qual procuro. Por isso não irei ajudar.''

-''Mas quem é você?'' –Beastman perguntou.

-''Sou conhecido como Caspian. E agora, a montanha da serpente esta sob nova direção. Leve-os daqui.'' –Ele apontou para os dois vilões paralisados.

Após eles serem tirados dali, Caspian olhou para seus novos ''aliados''.

-''Agora, vamos falar de negócios...''

xxXXXxx

Enquanto isso Adora se revirava durante o sono.

xxXXXxx

No sonho.

-''Ela esta no palácio.'' –Um dos guerreiros mascarados exclamou.

Adora olhou para os lados, tentando reconhecer onde o sonho estava mostrando.

-''A montanha da serpente?'' –Ela sussurrou.

-''Onde ela esteve?'' –O vilão vestido diferente perguntou.

-''Caspian, ela esta casada agora. Ela estava na viajem de casamento.'' –O outro guerreiro respondeu.

-''Caspian?'' –Adora exclamou e pensou. :::Um codinome para não sabermos sobre ele.::: Depois de um momento ela percebeu. –''Espere, viagem de casamento? Eles estão falando sobre mim!''

-''Não me importo se ela esta casada ou não. Vamos pega-la.'' –Caspian respondeu.

-''Não!'' –Adora exclamou e acordou.

xxXXXxx

Adora acordou e encontrou Hawk olhando para ela com a mão no braço dela. Ele a havia acordado.

-''Você estava gritando.'' –Ele exclamou e ela o abraçou com força.

-''Outra visão.'' –Ela exclamou assim que se acalmou.

Hawk acariciou os cabelos da esposa enquanto perguntou.

-''Sobre o que foi essa visão?''

-''Os mascarados. Eu sei o codinome do líder deles e sei quem eles querem.''

Hawk ficou quieto, esperando ela falar algo.

Depois de um suspiro, Adora olhou nos olhos dele.

-''Hawk, eles querem a mim.''


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34.

-''Como assim eles querem Adora?'' –Randor exclamou para seu genro depois dele dizer as novidades.

-''Foi isso que ela viu. Majestade, os poderes de Adora estão aumentando e a deixando mais poderosa. Ela sabe o que viu.''

-''Onde esta minha filha?''

-''He-man e She-ra foram chamados em Grayskull para falar sobre esse assunto com a Feiticeira.'' –Hawk respondeu ao rei.

Randor suspirou. –''Precisaríamos de Adora para saber se Skeletor fez alguma aliança com esses vilões. Como é o nome do líder?''

-''Caspian. E Adora não falou nada sobre Skeletor.''

-''Talvez ela ainda estivesse assustada com o sonho...''

-''Não. Ela teria falado se Skeletor estivesse junto desse vilão.'' –Hawk o interrompeu.

-''Adora não é a única com poderes na família real.'' –Marlena exclamou. Ela estava ao lado do marido observando a conversa quieta ate que se lembrou de algo.

Randor a olhou por um momento, até que finalmente falou. –''Stela.''

-''Stela pode ter poderes, mas ela terá o suficiente para ter a mesma visão de Adora?'' –Hawk perguntou.

-''Não sabemos, mas precisamos tentar.'' –Randor exclamou e chamou pelo comunicador. –''Peçam para minha filha vir ao meu escritório.''

-''Qual delas, senhor?'' –Veio a voz de Man-at-arms.

-''A princesa Stela.'' –Randor respondeu. O rei ainda estava se acostumando a ter duas filhas e não apenas Adora.

Depois de alguns minutos, uma garotinha sorridente entrou no escritório dos reis.

-''Mãe, pai, Hawk!'' –Ela exclamou.

-''Oi garotinha!'' –Hawk chegou nela primeiro e começou a brincar com ela.

-''HAWK!'' –Ela riu.

Randor e Marlena se olharam sorridentes. Ver Hawk brincando assim com ela deu aos reis uma visão de como ele vai ser com os filhos dele e de Adora.

Assim que Hawk a colocou no chão, ela correu para Marlena. –''O que houve?''

Marlena levantou as sobrancelhas, vendo o quão direta Stela era. –''Você consegue controlar suas visões?''

-''Depende da visão. Se for algo mais recente eu consigo, mas se for algo de muito tempo atrás não.''

-''Então de ontem a noite não será problema?'' –Marlena perguntou.

-''Não.'' –A menina voltou a sorrir. –''Qual visão vocês querem?''

-''De dentro da montanha da serpente.'' –Randor respondeu. –''Você consegue?''

Em vez de responder, a menina fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

xxXXXxx

Enquanto isso He-man e She-ra estavam retornando do castelo de Grayskull.

-''Talvez isso seja um equivoco...'' –He-man disse.

-''Não He-man, você a ouviu. A minha visão estava certa.''

-''E o que você vai fazer?'' –He-man perguntou. Ele conseguia sentir sua insegurança.

-''Eu não sei, mas eu não posso deixar vocês serem atacados por minha causa!''

-''Nem pense em sair do castelo. Essas pessoas estão atrás de você, mas também estão querendo dominar nosso planeta. Não podemos nos render simplesmente, vamos precisar de vocês.''

-''De She-ra.'' –Ela corrigiu.

-''Não. De você em ambas as formas. Precisaremos de Adora e She-ra.'' –He-man parou sua irmã e a olhou nos olhou.

-''Precisamos de um plano. E rápido.'' –She-ra exclamou.

-''Nós faremos esse plano. Você verá. Não vai ser necessário você se render a eles.''

-''Mas e se precisar?''

-''Você só estaria dando o que eles querem.''

-''Eu não sei.''

-''Quem é você e o que fez com minha irmã?'' –He-man exclamou brincando. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela e esperou ate ela olhar para ele. –''A líder e princesa que eu conheço nunca se renderia sem tentar lutar.''

She-ra riu e depois de um tempo exclamou. –''Tem razão.''

-''Essa é a minha irmã.'' –He-man falou sorridente.

Os gêmeos riram e He-man olhou para o caminho a sua frente. –''Corrida até o palácio?''

-''No três.''

-''Um.'' –He-man começou.

-''Dois.'' –She-ra continuou.

-''Três!'' –Eles falaram juntos e saíram correndo.

xxXXXxx

Os quatro membros da família real estavam sentados em alguns assentos no escritório do rei. A rainha e Starla estavam em um sofá, Hawk em uma poltrona e o rei em outra.

-''Não é possível.''

-''Skeletor não será um problema por um tempo, desde que ele esta preso na própria fortaleza.'' –Hawk exclamou cansado.

-''Eu não acredito.'' –Randor estava falando isso sem parar já faziam cinco minutos.

-''Mas vimos o que aconteceu. Skeletor foi capturado por esse Caspian. Esse vilão quer Eternia e vai derrotar qualquer membro da realeza que fique entre ele e o trono, incluindo um membro ilegítimo.'' –Marlena estava tentando organizar os fatos.

–''Ok, mas se ele quer os membros da família real fora de seu caminho, por que ele quer Adora? Isso não faz sentido.'' –Hawk diz.

-'' Talvez seja por que ela não cresceu na realeza?'' –Marlena perguntou.

-''Talvez, mas se fosse por isso, ele estaria atrás de você, de mim e de Starla também. Ele só quer Adora.'' –Hawk respondeu.

-''E agora temos Keldor na jogada.'' –Randor disse com a mão na testa. –''Não acredito que meu pai escondeu a existência dele de nós.''

-''Talvez ele não saiba.'' –Marlena exclamou.

-''Ou talvez ele saiba e quis nos poupar de saber que nosso irmão é essa coisa.'' –Randor exclamou com fúria.

Marlena vendo no que iria dar, se virou para a filha mais nova. –''Querida, por que você não procura seus irmãos no castelo?''

-''Ok. Se eu os achar eu os trago.'' –Stela saiu da sala sem questionar, sabendo que era papo de adulto.

Marlena esperou ate que a menina mais nova saísse da sala e comentou.

-''E Miro sabe?''

-''Provavelmente.'' –Randor respondeu.

-''E como você tem certeza? Ele pode nem saber da existência de Keldor.''

-''Ou ele pode saber e não saber sobre que ele virou Skeletor. Essa pode ser uma alternativa.'' –Hawk comentou.

-''Contamos para os gêmeos?'' –Marlena perguntou.

-''Não. Ainda não.'' –Randor respondeu.

-''Adora vai acabar sabendo algum dia por causa dos poderes.'' –Hawk comentou.

-''E se isso acontecer, você vem falar conosco.'' –Randor exclamou.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35.

Os gêmeos chegaram no palácio e imediatamente voltaram ao seu normal. Eles estavam rindo e conversando quando entraram no palácio, encontrando sua irmãzinha.

-''Stela, oi!'' –Adora exclamou.

-''Adora, Adam!''-Ela veio correndo para os gêmeos. Stela havia sido avisada a não contar para eles sobre Keldor. –''Onde vocês foram?''

-''Bem...'' –Adam olhou para Adora e voltou sua atenção para Stela. –''Fomos resolver um assunto.''

-''Um assunto?''

-''Sim.'' –Adora respondeu.

Vendo que eles não iriam falar nada, Stela não forçou o assunto.

-''Estou com uma fome, o que será que vai ter para o jantar?'' –Adam exclamou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-''Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa além de comida?'' –A voz de Teela foi ouvida e segundos depois a capitã da guarda apareceu.

-''Alguém esta de mal humor.'' –Adora sussurrou para Stela e ela assentiu.

-''Na verdade, tem outra coisa que não sai da minha mente.'' –Adam sorriu e se aproximou para beija-la.

-''Que fofo!'' –Stela exclamou.

-''Você esta atrasado. Treinar, agora.'' –Teela falou.

-''Então vocês estão ai.'' –Hawk se aproximou e beijou Adora. –''O que eu perdi?'' –Ele perguntou.

-''Nada demais.'' –Adora exclamou.

xxXXXxx

Mais tarde naquele dia, Randor informou os mestres, dizendo que a montanha da serpente não estava mais sob o controle de Skeletor. Sem falar sobre Skeletor ser Keldor, o rei falou sobre o codinome do vilão e que ele era uma ameaça maior do que o próprio Skeletor.

Depois de ouvir o que seu rei falou, Stratos perguntou se eles conseguiram descobrir a identidade da mulher que eles procuravam e Randor revelou que era Adora a pessoa que eles procuram. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rei aumentou a segurança para sua filha, apenas para se lembrar que ela é She-ra. Não podendo voltar atrás em sua decisão de mais segurança pois os mestres já haviam saído, ele pediu a Adam informar a sua irmã sobre isso.

-''O que?'' –Adora perguntou.

-''Ele esta pensando como um pai e quer te manter segura.'' –Hawk exclamou.

-''Mesmo eu sendo...'' –Ela parou no meio da frase e abaixou o tom da voz. –''Mesmo eu sendo She-ra?''

-''Ele acabou esquecendo desse detalhe. Por isso eu que vim te avisar.'' –Adam continuou a falar.

-''Ok, então Skeletor esta preso na montanha da serpente, esse Caspian esta atrás de mim, vou ter vários guardas e mestres comigo o tempo todo e provavelmente não vou poder me transformar com tanta facilidade.'' –Adora se senta no sofá de sua sala com uma mão na testa. –''Isso é ótimo.'' –Ela falou com ironia.

Adam apertou os lábios e em seguida comentou. –''Eu acho que nossos problemas com vilões só estão aumentando.''

-''Você acha? Castian prendeu Skeletor em sua própria fortaleza.'' –Adora exclamou.

-''Mana. Acho melhor nos acalmarmos. Não sabemos o por que esse cara esta atrás de você e até descobrirmos, acho que a decisão do papai foi boa.''

-''Mas e se alguém precisar de ajuda?''

-''Eu posso ajudar, Adora. Eu e os mestres defendemos Eternia durante anos. Talvez seja bom você não se transformar por um tempo e descansar.''

-''Ele tem razão.'' –Hawk concordou.

Adora ficou um tempo quieta, mas concordou. –''Ok, vou fazer como vocês querem, mas se você precisar de ajuda para qualquer coisa...''

-''Eu te chamarei.'' –Adam prometeu.

-''Onde você vai agora?'' –Hawk perguntou.

-''Pai me pediu para ir até o escritório dele para conversarmos.''


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36.

-''Pai?'' –Adam bateu na porta do pai e entrou quando ouviu uma resposta. –''Queria me ver?''

-''Sim Adam.'' –O rei e o príncipe se sentaram um na frente do outro.

Depois de um tempo em silencio, o rei exclamou.

-''Filho, eu... agora eu vejo que não fui justo com você nos últimos anos.''

-''Você não sabia...''

-''Deixe-me terminar. Não saber do segredo não justifica o modo de como eu o tratei na frente de Teela, Duncan e do resto. Eu sinto muito.''

-''Não é preciso se desculpar.'' –Adam exclamou.

-''É preciso sim.'' –Randor suspirou. –''Você fez mais do que qualquer príncipe deste planeta e quero que você saiba que estou orgulhoso de você.''

O príncipe e o rei se levantaram e se abraçaram com lagrimas nos olhos.

Adam não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele esperou para ouvir essas palavras do rei desde os seus dezesseis anos, idade de quando ele se tornou He-man.

xxXXXxx

Continua em: ''Eu confiei em você!''

N/A: Sim, esse capitulo foi curto, pois mais uma vez chegamos ao fim de outra fanfic. A próxima fanfic com a continuação dessa terá o nome ''Eu confiei em você!'' e será postado o primeiro capitulo em uma semana.

Espero que tenham gostado da história!

Comente o que você achou!


End file.
